


The Elusive Hot Chick

by Rainezeik



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: CEO Adena, F/F, Hollywood AU, Kadena, Kadena AU, Love/Hate, Romance, Slow Burn, fake dating au, fake pretend relationship, singer Kat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainezeik/pseuds/Rainezeik
Summary: “That’s it?” Kat asks.“What do you mean?” Adena continues dressing herself.“I mean, the night is young. We can always go for round two.” Kat smirks as she stands up.“I don’t do Round Two. If you’re looking for cuddles, I’m not that person.” Adena said in a cold tone.Kat is shocked at Adena’s icy tone. What happened? Where is the hot chick she met earlier? “I’m not looking for cuddles or anything. I mean, the sex wasn’t bad right?”Adena chuckles. “It wasn’t bad. If I remember correctly, I was the one who did all the work.” She successfully put on her tank top and jacket.“Which is why we need a round two.” Kat leans towards her but Adena just looks at her, gone was the intensity on them.**KADENA LOVE/HATE AU**





	1. Billiard Girl

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is my third KADENA fic. 
> 
> Enjoy and yes, this will be a multi-chapter story with probably lots of dramas, if you're into those kind of things.
> 
> This is a sexy fic too, so you've been warned!

“What are we doing here?” Jane whispers to Kat’s ear. Kat rolls her eyes at her friend. Her friend is being skeptical again. Typical Jane.

“Relax Jane. This is our first time here in LA. We might as well enjoy it, right? Alex FINALLY gave us the permission to leave the studio.” Sutton said. Her voice filled with excitement.

Kat smirks. “You said we need money right? Look over there.” She subtly points to the group of people crowding the billiard area.

Jane shakes her head. “No. No. No. This is not what we planned.” She hisses.

Kat and Sutton share a smile. “Screw the plan. We need money ASAP for rent.” Kat said as she observes the hot chick ruling the pool table. “Come on. Give me your money. We will make this worthwhile.” She adds.

“What? Kat! This is insane!” Jane said, still refusing to give the small amount of money in her pocket.

“Are you sure you can beat her?” It was Sutton’s turn to ask.

Kat gives the both of them a cheeky smile. “I’m very confident with my abilities. Thank you.”

Sutton shrugs. “Okay.” She gives her remaining money to Kat. Jane follows suit.

“Watch and learn.” Kat said before walking towards the crowd with so much confidence.

“Anyone here care to challenge me?” The hot chick announced in a very sultry yet bored voice. Kat smirks.

“I can.” She said in a loud voice. The crowd parted in front of her. She smiles widely. “I am here to challenge you, Ms. Hot Chick.”

The woman saw the intruder and just rolled her eyes. “Kid, go home.”

Kat feigns being offended then she smiles as she walks towards the woman. “I’m very flattered you think of me as a kid. Must be my amazing genes. Anyway, I think my age is appropriate enough to challenge you.” She towers over the woman but the said woman was unfazed.

“Very well. I accept your challenge.” Hot chick smirks at her and then motions one guy to arrange the pool table. “Hand over the money.” She told Kat.

Kat nods her head and surrenders the money. She took a glance at her friends and mouths ‘I got this’.

* * *

 

Kat lost.

The woman didn’t even give her the chance to play as she pocketed all of the billiard balls in one go.

Jane and Sutton were shocked. Jane wants to cry. There goes their rent money.

The woman triumphantly collects all the money with a satisfying smirk on her face. She looks at Kat and Kat just wants to remove the smug off her face.

“Nice game.” The woman said as she walks near her. “It’s my pleasure to play with you… Kid.”

Kat moves her jaw in annoyance as she rolls her eyes. The woman turns around but Kat grabs her wrist. An idea swirling up inside her head. “Wait.”

The woman turns around and Kat found herself staring at hazel brown eyes.

“I challenge you. Again.” Kat stares at her.

“Do you still have something to bet on?” The woman smirks.

Kat nods and smirks. “Winner takes all.”

“And what would you offer in exchange of the money I won for the whole night?”

Kat looks at her from head to foot and smirks. She leans in and whispers. “Me. You can have me.”

The woman chuckles and looks away but Kat already notices the blush on the woman’s cheeks. Bingo! Kat smirks.

Kat leans in again, making sure that her lips touch the woman’s right ear. “Afraid that you’ll lose? I would be very offended if you didn’t take the challenge. I am worth it, you know.”

The woman licks her bottom lip as she felt the girl’s breath on her ear. She breathes. “Very well. This is quite a challenge I would never back down.”

Kat smiles triumphantly as the woman walks away.

“What happened?” Jane asks, worried.

“I’m going to win this, Jane. Just be patient.” Kat said.

“What did you bet on?” Sutton asks. “That looks very intense.”

Kat smiles widely. “Winner takes all.”

Jane scrunches her eyebrows. “Kat, we don’t have anymore money.”

Kat smirks. “She can have me when she wins. I can have her money when I win. All of the money she won for the entire night.”

“WHAT?!” Jane and Sutton were both shocked.

“You’re straight.” Sutton whispers.

“Yeah. In case you forgot.” Jane adds.

“This is LA. I can do whatever I want. Sexuality aside. Beside, she’s hot. I watched tons of porn. I can handle myself.” Kat said.

Jane and Sutton exchange glances.

“Are you ready?” The woman’s voice echoes around the bar.

“Of course.” Kat replies and walks towards the pool table in an overconfident strut.

* * *

 

Kat is losing. So she made a bold move. While the woman is finishing her second to the last shot, Kat catches her stare and then removes her jacket revealing her dark green tank top. The woman faltered her shot. Kat smirks while Jane and Sutton jumps in excitement.

The woman raises her eyebrow at her as she walks towards the pool table. She silently makes her shot as she smirks.

“Go Kat! You can do this!” Sutton squeals in excitement. Jane feels nervous as hell.

With a confident smirk, she made her shots. And after a few minutes, she pocketed all her striped colored balls and lastly, the 8-ball. Jane and Sutton jump and scream in excitement as they walk near Kat and hug her tightly. “You won! Oh my god!”

Kat shrugs. “Told you.” She gives them both a cheeky smile.

The man from the counter gave her the money. Jane and Sutton squeal once more as they collected the money. Kat tried to find the woman that she just beat in the game of pool. She finds her in the corner and then Kat made the decision to walk towards her.

As she walks towards her, Kat had the opportunity to check her out. The woman was wearing a leather jacket and a black fitted tube top that definitely shows her curves. She was wearing a combat boots and damn! It really looks good on her. Hot chick, indeed.

Gay, straight. It doesn’t matter. This woman is smoking hot. And this is included in her bucket list anyway.

Have a passionate sex with a smoking hot chick. For science.

“Nice game.” The woman said, her reaction was neutral. Kat wants to break that neutral reaction of hers. She was definitely challenged by this woman.

Kat smirks as she steps near her. “Winner takes all right? So I’m the winner.” She caresses the woman’s arm. “Will I get my other price?” She emphasizes it by looking at the other woman’s lips and amazing cleft chin. Unconsciously, Kat wets her lips.

The woman chuckles. “You’re quite greedy, KAT.”

Kat felt hot all over as soon as she heard her name on the other woman’s lips.

“Greedy or not. I want my price, stranger.” She narrows her eyes at her as she flirtatiously said those words.

The woman smirks. “Very well. Let’s go.”

Kat follows the woman when Jane and Sutton catch up with her. “Kat, where are you going? We need to leave now.”

“Go without me. I have a debt to collect.” She said, her eyes still on Adena’s retreating back. “Look. I really need to go. See you later or tomorrow. Just… I need to go.”

Even confused, Jane and Sutton let Kat walk away from them.

“What took you so long, Kat?” The woman said. Kat saw her on top of an expensive looking motorbike.

“Wow.” Kat gasps. “That’s your ride?”

“Haven’t ride one before?” The woman said with a smirk. “Hop on.”

“Okay.” Kat smiles as she walks towards the woman. “Hey, you haven’t told me your name yet.”

The woman gives Kat a lopsided smirk. Kat hops on her back. She puts her arms around the woman and had the chance to smell her amazing scent. It’s intoxicating.

“Adena.”

“What?” Kat asks.

“My name is Adena.”

Kat smiles. “Nice name.”

“At least you know what name will you be able to scream later on, Kat.” Adena said that made Kat blush. It was a good thing that Adena couldn’t see her. She can’t lose her game now especially when she was the winner earlier.

* * *

 

Kat’s back was against the wall as soon as they enter the hotel room. The woman was adamant to top her and for a moment she let her. Not that she was complaining or anything.

Adena kisses her hotly and aggressively. She was kissing Kat with so much intensity. She pushes her tongue on Kat’s mouth making the younger girl moan in complete abandonment. Kat was taller but Adena was much stronger than her as she corners her against the wall and removes her jacket in complete rush.

“Adena, wait…” Kat moans. But the woman ignored her pleas.

Adena’s lips were all over Kat’s neck and she can’t help but moan deliciously. The woman’s mouth was creating wonders on her neck and she can’t help but close her eyes at the sensation.

Wow. Kat mentally told herself. If this was just an introduction to girl on girl action, Kat would have played for the other team much earlier than this. Screw those damn lesbian porn sites. They didn’t do any justice about it. This feels amazing. Adena’s lips were soft against her skin and the way the woman bites and sucks her neck make her squirm in ecstasy.

“Don’t… you… want…. to… go…. to the bed?” Kat breathes and gasps.

“This is fine for me.” Adena successfully removes her top and pants making Kat half-naked in front of her in a flash. Adena stops and smirks at her. “Nice body.”

Kat soars in pride. She knows she’s sexy. “Like what you see?” she teases.

Adena chuckles but didn’t answer her. She kneels before Kat and removes the girl’s lacy bikini. Kat’s eyes were hooded. She was overpowered by Adena. Again, not that she was complaining.

Kat let out a deep moan when she feels Adena’s lips and tongue towards her center. “Oh my god!” She gasps as she grabs Adena’s hair. She bites her bottom lip trying to suppress a moan as soon as she felt Adena’s tongue making her way inside her hole. “Adena! Fuck. Oh my… fuck… There. Right there. Oh!”

Adena continued her ministrations at Kat’s center. Kat moans as she pushes her center to Adena’s sinful mouth while grabbing her hair. Her back was still against the wall and standing up is really getting difficult for her, her knees felt weak. But she doesn’t want Adena to stop. No stopping. She told herself. Not now.

Adena knows that Kat is getting near so she stands up and smirks at Kat’s frustrated face.

“What the fuck, Adena?” Kat said, her eyes were still hooded from that intense… activity. Her heart was beating triple fast. She was getting near!

Adena undresses herself completely in front of Kat while holding her gaze. And Kat’s mouth opens wide at the sight of Adena’s amazing breasts. Seriously, they are perfect.

Adena wordlessly reaches out on Kat’s back and successfully unfastened Kat’s bra. Then she grabs Kat’s wrist and guides her towards the bed. She pushes the taller girl and climbs on top of her.

Oh wow. This is insanely hot. Kat thought to herself. Her eyes never leave Adena’s.

Adena positions herself on top of her center making Kat moan at the contact of their centers clashing. Damn! “oh… uhmm… shit…”

“You have a foul mouth, Kat.” Adena says in a sultry tone as she moves on top of Kat. Her movement made Kat opens her mouth and her head leans back.

“Wow.” Kat breathes as she could feel Adena’s wet center clashing against hers. Her hand reaches out on Adena’s hips guiding her to move on the right rhythm. “Fuck.” The scorching hot woman moving on top of her made Kat’s jaw opened in pure ecstasy. There were sounds of wet centers clashing together and she could feel her orgasm building up. “Faster. Faster. Please.” She moans.

Adena leans into her as she puts her hands on the side of Kat’s head. She gives her an open-mouthed kiss as she continue to move on top of her guiding them both together in their pending orgasm. Adena moans as she continues humping against Kat.

Kat heard Adena’s moans and that was the last straw, she comes hard and Adena followed suit. They climaxed together.

A few minutes after their orgasm, Adena stands up. Wordlessly, she gathers her clothes and starts dressing herself. Kat furrows her eyebrows.

“That’s it?” Kat asks.

“What do you mean?” Adena continues dressing herself.

“I mean, the night is young. We can always go for round two.” Kat smirks as she stands up.

“I don’t do Round Two. If you’re looking for cuddles, I’m not that person.” Adena said in a cold tone.

Kat is shocked at Adena’s icy tone. What happened? Where is the hot chick she met earlier? “I’m not looking for cuddles or anything. I mean, the sex wasn’t bad right?”

Adena chuckles. “It wasn’t bad. If I remember correctly, I was the one who did all the work.” She successfully put on her tank top and jacket.

“Which is why we need a round two.” Kat leans towards her but Adena just looks at her, gone was the intensity on them.

“Goodbye Kat.” Adena says after a while.

Kat rolls her eyes. Did that just happened? She grudgingly picks up her clothes and puts them on.

* * *

 

Kat loves to sing together with her two best friends, Jane and Sutton. They were recently discovered by Alex.

They have a band named OT3. They have their own gigs at small towns in Ohio but of course, they dreamt of something bigger. They want to be famous like any other singers. They want to make it bigger in Hollywood.

Alex is an assistant in a very famous recording company called AEA Records. He was amazed by their performance one night so he reached out to them.

They were practicing non-stop because they were getting ready for their audition. Alex advises them that they need to prepare an exceptional performance for the owner of the company. If they were to be chosen, they will earn themselves an exclusive contract.

It had been a week since they arrived in Los Angeles, California. The city wasn’t really very nice to them. They live in a cheap motel for two days because they do not have the money to rent a room or an apartment. But then the unexpected happened; Kat wins a very huge amount of money one night in a game of pool. Thus, they were able to pay a deposit for a small apartment in North Hollywood. All thanks to Kat and her insane skill of that particular game.

“Are you ready?” Alex asks.

“We’re nervous.” Jane says.

“Don’t be. The three of you are amazing. The owner will be impressed.” Alex assures them.

Kat bits her lip as she enters the studio. Jane and Sutton follow behind.

Alex was on the other side of the recording room when they start. They were looking for the owner but they haven’t seen him/her. Alex told them to start which they did.

They delivered an amazing performance, they all believed that. Kat wrote the song. It was her personal composition and she is very confident of the said song and their performance.

Alex motions them to come over. When they left the said room and go to the other side, Kat’s heart burst out of her chest as she saw HER.

The hot chick.

The billiard girl.

She was sitting regally at the corner. Her eyes were unreadable.

Alex introduced them. She was barely listening, her eyes never leaving Adena’s.

“This is Ms. Adena El-Amin. The CEO of AEA Records.” Alex continues.

Adena looks at them. Jane and Sutton shiver at the intense gaze of the said CEO. They recognized her. Kat even hears Sutton’s cursing under her breath.

Oh. My. God.

“Alex. I told you to find me an exceptional talent. I’m not impressed.” She said in a rude tone then stands up.

Kat’s jaw opens as she watches Adena leaving the room. Alex runs after his boss.

“Fuck. Is that…? That’s her right?” Sutton turns towards her.

Jane covers her face in an attempt to hide her tears. “Yes Sutton. That’s the billiard girl.”

Kat’s jaw tightens. “That is unfair! She can’t do that to us just because she… just because I… just because we…” She couldn’t even finish her damn sentence.

Sutton’s shoulders lowers in defeat. “That’s fine, Kat. It’s not our day, I guess.”

“She was unprofessional with us. She made it personal.” Kat clenches her fist.

Jane touches Kat’s shoulder. “Let it go, Kat. It’s not your fault that the CEO was rude. I wouldn’t even want to work here in her company anyways.”

Kat told Jane and Sutton about the night she slept with billiard girl and she really believes that this is all her fault.

“You didn’t know.” Sutton said, she could see Kat’s reactions and she knows what’s going on her mind.

“I need to fix this.” She said, shaking her head. “This is not supposed to happen, we move here in California for this audition. I can’t believe I blew it up.” She said, clearly frustrated.

“Let’s just go.” Jane said, defeated.

Alex came and his face says it all. “I’m sorry.” He starts.

“Can I speak to her? To your boss?” Kat asks, hopeful.

“Her decision is final. I’m sorry, Kat. I really thought she was going to love your performance. I mean, I love it. I love your songs. They were amazing.” Alex said.

“Can I speak to her? Please.” Kat begs.

“I’ll try to talk to her if she permits it.” Alex said then leaves the room.

Kat clenches her fist in annoyance. She can’t believe that one night could ruin their chance of making it big in Hollywood. She has to convince Adena to give them a chance.

* * *

 


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat meets Adena and she gave her a piece of her mind.

 

 

Kat was in full fighting mode as she walks towards Adena’s office. The assistant greets her and asks for her appointment. She told the assistant her name and that Ms. El-Amin was expecting her. The assistant calls her boss and told Kat to wait for a few minutes.

Kat was grateful to Alex for this meeting. He said it’s the least he could do. Obviously, he felt bad for them. They moved to LA just for this audition anyway. They initially thought that it would be the start of their dreams.

When the assistant came out of Adena’s office, she motions for Kat to enter the room. “Ms. El-Amin is expecting you now.”

Kat nods as she stands up. “Thank you.” She says.

The assistant opens the door for her and Kat’s heart beats erratically as soon as she sees Adena sitting regally in her office. Her fingers were intertwined on the table as she stares at her. Her eyes look menacing enough that Kat gulps nervously.

She could do this. Kat mentally reminds herself.

“Please take a seat.” Adena says in a formal tone. “I have a lot of things to do but I’ll hear what you have to say.”

Kat nods and sits across from her. “Thank you for agreeing to meet me.”

Adena nods.

Kat breathes out. “I think you’re being unfair.” She says as she stares defiantly at Adena.

Adena smirks and looks at her dangerously. “On what grounds?”

“I think you judged us not because of our performance earlier but because of what happened between us.” Kat says as she continues to stare back at her with equal intensity.

Adena’s demeanor was calm and collected as she stands up, leaves her chair and makes her way towards Kat. “So, you came here to blackmail me? The next words that will come out of your mouth is that we had sex in a hotel room and I should give you and your friends a chance in my company because of what happened between us, correct?”

“What? Of course not!” Kat stands up. “I’m not going to blackmail you to hire us. I want a second chance from your company. I screw everything up when I slept with our supposed to be boss and I want to make things right. All I’m asking is that you give us an equal opportunity without judging our talent because of my previous actions.”

“We are looking for talents that are going to make it big here in Hollywood. We can’t have someone ruining the company’s reputation. You were not careful with your reputation, Ms. Edison. And I do not want to have a future headache.” Adena says in a professional tone. She goes back to her office chair. “This conversation is finished.”

“I do not sleep around.” Kat says. “That is all a mistake.”

Adena breathes, “You were taking bets on a bar, Kat.” She calls her by her name for the first time since she came here. “You slept with a stranger. And that stranger happens to be me. I don’t want to hire someone that I had slept with. It’s unprofessional. Our working relationship was already tainted.”

“That’s just a one-time thing. That won’t happen again!” Kat says, her tone full of desperation.

Adena shakes her head. “Obviously, it won’t.”

Wow. Kat feels utterly deflated. She really screwed up everything for her band.

“Can we just rewind everything that happened?” Kat asks, her tone similar that of begging. She really wanted to be given a fair chance.

“Ms. Edison, I have more important things to do.” Adena says in an icy tone. “I’m afraid I will have to say no. My decision is final.”

Kat grits her teeth. With little pride she still has, she turns around and walks away.

She will make it big here in Hollywood. She will make this arrogant CEO regret her decision of not giving them a chance.

How she could do that? She doesn’t know.

* * *

 

Kat came home that night with a heavy heart. She ruined their chances of making it big here in Hollywood. She slept with a woman who happens to be her future boss and she wasn’t even a lesbian, to begin with. It was just a night of experience.

This is all her damn fault.

But it was also Adena’s fault. That woman was unfair. That woman doesn’t have a heart. She was cold as ice. In contrast with the woman she slept with in a hotel room. How could a very passionate and hot chick turn into a cold block of ice?

“Hey.” Kat croaks when her friends open the door. “I’m sorry.”

Jane and Sutton hug her. “It’s fine, Kat. We can look for a real job. It doesn’t have to be like this. We can still make it in here.”

Jane pulls away. “My aunt lives here. I already called her. She owns a coffee shop. We can work there for the meantime.”

Kat wipes her tears away. “Thanks Jane. But I promise you both, we will make our dreams come true. We came all the way here to be a star. And we will be.”

Kat promised herself. She will make it happen.

* * *

 

It had been a month since Kat, Jane and Sutton work in the coffee shop named Scarlet. Jacqueline, Jane’s aunt, hired them. They were lucky enough to be working on a nice coffee shop located in Hollywood wherein famous celebrities come and visit.

They were hoping that they could get news for auditions, or bars and clubs in which they could perform.

Kat continues to write songs for their band. They have a dream and they will do everything for it to happen.

Sutton hears about an audition in a club looking for a new band. They are actually preparing for it. Kat thinks that this could be their chance.

She tried to forget about Adena. The cold CEO boss of AEA Records.

“Good morning! What can I get for you?” Kat greets in a merrily tone as soon as she heard the sound of opening door of the coffee shop. The customer was wearing a big pair of sunglasses but there’s something familiar about the woman.

She sucks her breath as soon as she recognizes the said customer.

The lips. That damn cleft chin.

How could she forget this infuriating woman? The woman who destroyed their dreams.

The woman seems to recognize her as she removes her big sunglasses. Their eyes met. Kat looks away immediately. “What can I get for you?” She repeats.

“Ms. Edison.” Adena greets.

Kat rolls her eyes. Damn it. She stares right back at Adena. “What can I get for you?” She repeats again.

“Café latte.” Adena answers.

Kat nods and proceeds to write her name. She doesn’t need to ask the woman’s name because she knows it by heart. She would never forget HER name.

Adena hands her the card, which Kat, wordlessly accepts. Their fingers brushes lightly that Kat almost wince. Oh! How she hates this woman.

“Can you please just deliver my coffee to that table near the window?” Adena says.

Kat almost rolls her eyes. Almost. Instead, she nods.

“Can you deliver it personally? I need to talk to you, in private.” Adena says which made Kat furrows her eyebrows.

“I’m afraid I have to say no. I’m kind of busy.” She replies in a formal tone.

“I don’t see any customers coming.” Adena says.

Kat breathes. What does this woman want from her?

“Just for a few minutes, Ms. Edison.” Adena adds.

“Fine. I’ll take a 5 minute break.” Kat replies in a bored tone.

* * *

 

Taking a deep breath, Kat makes her way towards Adena. “Here is your coffee.” She says as she places Adena’s cup carefully on the table. “Now, what do you want?”

Adena looks up at her, calmly. “Take a seat.”

Kat rolls her eyes but sits nevertheless. “Are you here to apologize? Or are you here because your conscience is killing you? You know what. I’m fine. We’re fine. This job pays our bills.”

Adena sips on her coffee slowly while Kat rants. “Alex told me that you and your friends work here.”

“Great.” Kat huffs.

“So I came here to see you.” Adena continues.

“What do you want?” Kat asks. “Did you finally decide to give us a chance? Because you know what, I don’t give a damn anymore.”

Kat knows she was being a bitch. She can’t help it. This woman ruined her dreams. She doesn’t want her pity.

“I’m actually here to propose something.” Adena says, her tone void of emotions.

Typical cold bitch. Kat thought.

“Are you ready to hear me out?”

Kat nods, curious on what she have to say.

“I want you to work for me.” Adena starts. “Work for me and I will give you that second chance you were asking me before.”

Kat narrows her eyes. “What job? Why me? And why now?”

“We can discuss the details of the job in my office. Let’s meet tomorrow.” Adena gives her a calling card. “This is my number. ”

Kat reluctantly accepts it.

“And Ms. Edison, this is a very confidential proposal. I don’t want anyone knowing about it. This is just between you and me.” Adena finishes.

Kat stands up. Without a word, she walks away.

* * *

 

Kat didn’t come to Adena’s office. She hides Adena’s calling card inside her wallet and spends her day off writing songs and practicing for their audition piece tonight.

She didn’t tell her friends about Adena’s proposal and she wants to keep it that way. Her dream to be one of AEA Records’ sought after recording artist just vanished. They are going to audition for a chance to show their talents and maybe another recording company will take notice of them. They don’t need Adena’s company to make it big here in Hollywood. Adena’s company can burn in hell, for all she cares.

“Hey, you ready?” Sutton touches her shoulder. “We can do this, Kat.”

Kat smiles. “I know.”

Jane grins. “Come on guys. Let’s give our best performance.”

The assistant finally calls their name.

* * *

 

“It’s fine. There are still plenty of opportunities for us.” Sutton says softly.

Kat sighs. “There is just a lot of competition.”

What if we try to audition for American Idol or X-Factor? That would be great right?” Jane suggests.

It was Sutton turns to sigh but she agrees nevertheless. “It’s a tough contest but you’re right. We could try it.”

Kat shakes her head. She got an idea. She would hate herself after this but it’s their only chance.

* * *

 

“Ms. Edison, I actually thought you wouldn’t come given that you failed to meet me yesterday.” Adena says with that formal tone of hers. As always.

Kat walks towards her table and stands before Adena. She had the opportunity to observe the woman before her. Adena was wearing a red turtleneck long sleeve. Her hair is up. She looks very intimidating. Very different from the first time they met at the club. “So what is it? What’s the job?” She asks.

“Take a seat.” Adena offers.

Kat takes a deep breath. She sits up straight and stares directly at Adena. “I apologized for not coming in here yesterday. I was at work.” She lies.

“Very well.” Adena looks intently at her. “I want to hire you to be my... company, partner, escort or something. There’s an event coming up and I need someone to accompany me. “

Did Adena just referred to her as escort?

Kat breathes out annoyingly. “An escort? That is really offensive. I don’t----”

Adena cuts her off. “I want to hire someone to be my date for upcoming important events.” Adena says in a slow tone.

Kat looks at her dumbfounded. And then she laughs. Kat actually laughs. “What? That is absurd. Why would you hire someone to be your date?”

Adena clears her throat. “If you accept this job, I will let you and your little band audition again and maybe sign a deal with my company.”

Kat’s jaw opens. What? Was she serious? “Are you serious?”

Adena nods. Her eyes bore into hers. “I actually am.”

“Why? Why do you need to hire someone to be your date? I bet you can have any woman in the world if you just say so? You’re a rich bachelorette. You own one hell of a company.” Kat says.

“That is the reason why I want someone to hire rather than date ‘any woman in the world’.” She quotes Kat’s words. “I don’t want to be involved with anyone. I want to hire someone to fulfill a girlfriend duty. For media purposes.”

Kat shakes her head, still not believing any of it. “Why me?”

Adena stands up and makes her way towards Kat. “Because you hate me. You don’t want to be involved with me. And I’m pretty sure that you will do anything to have a chance to make it big here in Hollywood, isn’t it? I need a hired girlfriend and your band need to have a name for themselves. The media are going to be ecstatic once they found out I have a new eye candy. It would be your stepping-stone too. So win-win for us. Plus I’ll pay you thus you don’t need to worry about your bills.”

“I’m not a lesbian.” Kat says.

“Much better then.” Adena replies, she didn’t even bat an eye at Kat’s revelation. “I don’t need someone falling for me, Ms. Edison.”

Kat furrows her eyebrows. What is the deal with this woman?

“Your proposal feels like forever. How many days will I pretend to be your fake girlfriend?” Kat asks. “If I decide to accept the job.” She adds.

Adena smirks. She walks towards the other side and prepares two coffee. Kat waits impatiently at Adena’s answer.

“Let’s say 6 months.” Adena finally replies as she hands Kat her coffee. “I need someone to pretend to be my girlfriend for 6 months. You will be well compensated. After 6 months, I will give your band a chance to audition again and that would mean signing a record deal.”

Kat thinks it over. This is her chance to make everything right. The proposal is weird as hell, if Kat was being honest with herself. But it’s a great opportunity for them. Besides, being the ‘girlfriend’ of the CEO of AEA Records is like hitting a jackpot. Adena was right. The media will be all over it. It’s like climbing on top of the star ladder, first class.

But Kat has a lot of questions. “Why 6 months?”

Adena looks at her then sighs. “Kat, if we do this. If you accept my proposal, there will be no questions.”

Kat raises her eyebrows. “I want to know something here. Give me reasons why you’re doing this. Why we need to do this.”

Adena goes back at her office chair, sits and leans against it like a true boss. She gives Kat a stare that would freeze the hell over. “I have reasons.”

Kat furrows her eyebrows.

“I need a woman that could handle her own, that could handle the media, paparazzi and all. You’re a fighter, Ms. Edison. You defy anyone who stands in your way. You showed that to me a month ago. I was impressed by your boldness. And I realize that I need you. As much as you need me.” Adena explains continuously. “What do you say?”

“What exactly do I need to do?” Kat asks.

“Be my fake girlfriend in front of the media.” Adena replies vaguely.

“No touching? No kissing?” Kat asks boldly. She raises her eyebrow at Adena.

“Unless we need to.” Adena replies.

“Will you introduce me as one of your upcoming recording artist?” Kat dared to ask.

“Yes, Kat. It’s a win-win situation for us. You need this as much as I need it.” Adena emphasizes every word.

Kat thinks it through. She needs it. They need this. But she needs to ask. “How about my friends? They knew what happened. I cannot keep this a secret from them.”

Adena thinks it through. “Then we just need to convince them effectively. We need to get our stories straight. I really do not want other people involved in this proposal.”

Kat nods. “Okay.” She finally agrees.

“Okay? Like do you accept?” Adena asks.

“Yes, Ms. El-Amin.” Kat stands up and offers her hand. “It’s a deal.”

Adena accepts Kat’s hand. “Good. I have a business meeting shortly. Can we meet again tomorrow?”

“Sure. Let’s discuss our stories tomorrow.” Kat smiles. “It’s a pleasure to do business with you, Ms. El-Amin.”

Adena nods. She pulls her hand away. Kat turns around to head for the door. “And Kat?”

“Yeah?” Kat doesn’t turn around.

“Don’t fall in love with me.”

Kat laughs and rolls her eyes. “As if!! Goodbye Adena.”

Adena smirks. “Goodbye Kat.”

As Kat walks away, the mystery of one Adena El-Amin clearly bothered her. She plans to do research tonight about her. Surely Google knows about the CEO of AEA Records. Kat wants to be prepared on what she was about to face.

* * *

 

Kat types and searches Adena’s name in Google. She saw different articles about Adena El-Amin. On one article, she was referred by the media as the Elusive Bachelorette in Hollywood.

She saw several photos of Adena and her ex girlfriend, the French-Canadian singer actress Shireen. They broke up a year ago. The media was all over it. The gossip sites already have their own speculations about how it all went down about the famous lesbian couple in Hollywood. Shireen was the star of AEA Records. But then they broke up. Shireen is now dating an American Director. On the other hand, Adena became elusive after the break up.

With all the information that Kat learned, she kind of gets it why Adena wants to hire someone to pretend as her ‘girlfriend.’ And why she doesn’t want to date someone that will lead into relationship. It’s obvious that Adena still has feelings for Shireen. She just wants the media to get off her back. Kat will be a distraction, a decoration, a proof that she moved on.

Yes, the proposal is really a win-win situation for them both.

She closes her laptop and sighs deeply. She tried to ignore the sadness she feels for Adena. She won’t develop any sort of feelings for the arrogant CEO. Adena told her not to fall in love. Of course she won’t. She’s not even a lesbian. Kat shakes her head at the irony of it. She might as well be labeled as such because in a week or two, the world will know that she’s Adena El-Amin’s new eye candy.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena and Kat starts their plan. 
> 
> Is it going to be effective?

 “I’m bored.” Kat sighs. It had been three days since the deal with Adena and after that she religiously visits Adena’s office. After her work at the coffee shop, they decided that she should come over to Adena to show her friends that she is kind of seeing someone. Kat didn’t mention the details to her friends though. Part of Adena’s plan is to develop their relationship like a secret to make it more convincing to Kat’s friends. Adena is very adamant not to spill the deal to Kat’s friends.

Kat glances at Adena. The CEO just ignored Kat’s exaggerated sigh.

Kat stands up and makes her way towards Adena’s desk. “You know what? This is stupid. How can we make our relationship convincing if we don’t talk while I’m here?”

Adena’s jaw clenches before she lifts her eyes to look at Kat. “I’m busy. I have work, Kat. Besides, we’re just showing your friends that you’re dating someone in secret. So that when you tell them about us, then they would believe that we have developed a rather unconventional relationship. Given our first encounter.”

Kat rolls her eyes. She came here at Adena’s office at 5PM then Adena leaves at 8 with her so the CEO could drive her home. That means 3 hours of sitting on Adena’s office couch doing absolutely NOTHING.

“But I’m really bored. We’ve been doing this arrangement for 3 days now. We need to have chemistry, Adena if we want to make this convincing enough.” Kat explains. “You’re paying me for my services at least let me work for it.”

Adena raises her left eyebrow, which made Kat gulps. “Very well Kat, what do you have in mind?” She says and leans her elbow at her desk as she stares directly at Kat.

Kat tries so hard to be unaffected at Adena’s menacing stare. “I need to know more about you. You need to know more about me. I can’t just sit here doing god knows what, while you work your ass off there.” Kat explains with a little bit of hand movements.

“This is not a real relationship Kat. We don’t have to do any of those things. I don’t want you to know things about me.” Adena’s voice was cold.

“Damn it!” Kat grits her teeth and turns away. “You are insufferable, you know that?!” She heads for the door.

“Where are you going? It’s only 6.” Adena calls out.

Kat turns around but her hand is planted on the doorknob. “You know what? I’ll just come back tomorrow. I can’t stand you anymore.” With that she leaves Adena’s office.

* * *

 

The next day, Kat comes back. The assistant gave her a judging look before opening the door for her. Kat was pretty sure that the assistant thought that they were having sex in her boss’ office. Which of course, they don’t. Damn it. They don’t even talk!

Adena looks up when her door opens. Kat didn’t greet her as she used to before. She just went straight to the couch and buries herself on her phone.

After 3 hours, Adena stands up and her eyes goes straight on the now sleeping and snoring woman on the other side of her office. She walks towards her so she could wake her up.

Adena shakes her head as she observes Kat’s sleeping form. She tries to suppress her laugh at the loud snoring of the younger girl. _This girl is really something,_ she thought. After a few seconds of staring at Kat, she decides to wake her up with a tap on her shoulder. “Kat.”

Kat opens her eyes wide when she saw Adena. “Hey.” She sits up abruptly as she wipes her mouth, wishing that she wasn’t drooling. “We’re leaving?”

Adena nods and turns her back away from her.

 _Silent treatment again. Right._ Kat thought. She doesn’t know if she could bear this kind of arrangement any longer.

The drive back to Kat’s home was again, filled with silence. Kat doesn’t like it one bit. This was really getting awkward and uncomfortable for her.

“I think this is not going to work out for me.” She finally says.

“What do you mean?” Adena asks, her eyes on the road.

“It’s stupid. This deal is stupid.” She replies, shaking her head as she stares at the window.

“Is this because you’re bored?” Adena asks nonchalantly.

Kat rolls her eyes and looks back at Adena. “I’m not here to know about you, Adena. Or fall in love with you. You’re so full of yourself to think that if I get the chance to know you then I would probably fall in love with you.” Kat says as she air quotes the word ‘probably’. “I’m here for work. You hire me as a pretend girlfriend. Let me do my job.”

Adena was silent. Kat’s words hit the spot. She is so full of herself that she thought Kat might develop some feelings for her. But that is not the only reason why Adena didn’t want her life to be an open book for Kat. “I just don’t like talking.” She says in a low tone.

Kat furrows her eyebrows. “We can’t do this if we’re not talking, Adena. We need to talk.”

“Nobody is watching us in the office.” Adena adds.

“Can we at least pretend that we’re friends with each other so we won’t be awkward in front of other people?”

Adena briefly glances at her. She sighs. “Fine. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Adena stops in front of her apartment.

Kat nods. “Bye Adena.” She opens the door and steps out of the car.

“Bye Kat.”

 

* * *

 

“What do you want to talk about?” Adena asks as Kat struts inside her office.

“No pizza?” Kat asks, looking around.

Adena rolls her eyes. “You’re hungry?”

“Aren’t you?” Kat asks back.

“I’m not hungry.” Adena replies.

“What did you eat for lunch then?” Kat sits on the chair in front of Adena’s desk.

“Coffee.” Adena replies, her eyes focus again on the files in front of her.

“Coffee? That’s not food. You need to eat, Adena. You’ve been working hard these days. At least have some decent lunch.” Kat says casually.

“I’m fine.” Adena replies in a cold tone that made Kat rolls her eyes again. “I’m not that hungry.”

“Fine. Order some pizza then. And then we’ll eat. Both of us.” Kat says.

Adena thinks that there’s nothing she could do when Kat puts her mind on something. She calls her assistant and told her to order pizza.

“Pepperoni.” Kat adds, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

 

“I don’t get it.” Kat says after she ate two pizzas in a row while Adena barely finished her first. The woman screams sophistication in complete contrast to Kat’s unladylike manner.

“What do you not get?” Adena asks as she chews slowly.

“When I met you at the bar, you were this cool chick. And if I didn’t know any better, I honestly think that you have a twin.” Kat says, her eyebrows furrow as she stares at Adena.

Adena looks away. “That was just a one time thing. I was…. Uhm… Never mind. It doesn’t matter, Kat. Can you ask another question?”

Kat lets it go. She thinks there was a much more valid explanation why the cold ice queen became the hot biker chick that night. It’s a pity though, Kat thought. Hot Billiard Chick is much more tolerable than the Cold CEO.

“How old are you?” Kat asks boldly.

“Do you think it’s appropriate to ask a woman her age?” Adena asks as she stares back at Kat.

Kat shrugs. “Why not? Are you one of those women that cringes every time someone asks their age?”

Adena rolls her eyes. “Fine. I’m 30.”

Kat smiles. “You’re young for a CEO. How did you do it?”

“My family have been in this industry for a long time. When my parents died, the company was transferred into my name. I was 24 when I inherited the whole company. I developed AEA Records among other things.” Adena says. She picks up another slice of pizza.

Kat was already on her fourth slice of pizza when she mumbles, “Wow! I’m 24 and I haven’t establish anything.”

“Why do you want to be a musician?” It was Adena’s turn to ask and frankly, it caught Kat off guard. She thought that it would just be a one sided question between them. Well at the very least, the cold CEO is making an effort.

“The most appropriate answer to that question is probably because music is my passion. But the other answer might be because I dream big and wants to be famous in Hollywood. I grew up in Ohio so living in the city of dreams is kind of a big thing for a small town gal like me.” She answers in full honesty. “Is that appropriate for media interviews?” She asks, wincing.

Adena fights hard not to laugh at Kat. “Let’s just stick to your first answer.” She replies.

Kat grins. “Yeah. Thought so.” Then she adds, “Are you going to eat the other half?”

Adena shakes her head. “No, Kat. I feel full already.”

Kat grins widely. “Okay then.”

Adena observes Kat as she eats. She wishes she could be carefree like her. But obviously she can’t. There’s a lot of responsibility on her shoulders and she can’t fail.

* * *

 

Later that night, Jane and Sutton couldn’t hold it any longer. Both of them confronted Kat about her mysterious date. They cornered Kat as she steps out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her body.

“Who is he?” Sutton asks.

“Who is who?” Kat acts innocently as she brushes past them.

“Your rich date? Who is he? And we’re kind of offended that you didn’t tell us about him, Kat. We’re your bestfriends.” Jane says in a serious tone.

Kat sighs exaggeratedly. _This is it!_ She thought. _Let the fake girlfriend game begin._

“I’ve been meaning to tell you guys.” She sits on the side of her bed. “But I don’t know how you both would react.” She continues.

“Is it a dirty rich old man?” Sutton quips up.

Kat rolls her eyes. “No Sutton.”

“Then who is he?” Jane follows up.

“It’s a she.” Kat says slowly.

Jane and Sutton’s jaws drop. They were silent for a moment before they burst out in unison. “WHAT?! HOW??”

Kat turns around and rummages on her drawer. “Can I at least put something to wear for this conversation?” She asks.

“Uh no. You can’t drop a bomb like that to us and expect us to wait for a few minutes.” Sutton says.

“It’s just for a few seconds.” Kat rolls her eyes. “Whatever.” She finally says. Turning her back, she starts to dress herself while her friends wait.

“So?” Sutton raises her eyebrow. “Who is she?”

Jane adds. “Are you gay now? Since when?”

Kat turns to them. She looks away feeling nervous. She just hopes that her friends would buy her lie. “It’s Adena.”

“WHAT?!”

“WHAT THE HELL, KAT?”

Jane and Sutton’s eyes both widen in shock.

“Adena as in Adena El-Amin of AEA Records?” Jane asks, her face scrunches in shock.

“As in the bitch who rejected us?” Sutton adds in annoyed tone.

Kat shows up feeling deflated. “I know and I’m sorry. It just happened you know. I was mad at her; you know how I was so angry with her right? But then because of our history that one night uhm… I guess we kind of crossed path in the coffee shop one time and then one thing lead to another.”

“Are you even gay?” Jane asks. “I mean, I thought that was just an experiment? The Adena thing at the bar. You said something about crossing a bucket list or something.”

Kat winces. This is going to be tough. She could have guessed. Her friends knew about that stupid bucket list. “I think I’m not 100% hetero given that I really enjoyed the sex with Adena and the moments thereafter.” She says convincingly. 

“Oh god. Why her?” Sutton pouts. “She’s ruthless and cold. Why her?”

Kat shrugs. “She’s really kind of hot when it comes to sex.” She answers as she winces internally.

Jane exhales a deep breath.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t plan on this to happen.” Kat said softly as she gauges her friends’ reactions.

“You do know we support you all the time, right?” Jane says after a while in which Kat nods.

“Is this serious?” Sutton asks.

Kat nods. “I mean I like her.”

“I thought you hated her?” Sutton asks again.

“Well, after I hated her.” Kat grins and then continues in a soft tone. “Look, I don’t know if she is serious about me or what, I actually don’t have any idea. All I know is spending time with her this past few days made me happy. Her mysterious aura is kind of her charm.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Kat asks, still unsure.

“We’ll support you then.” Jane says.

“Yeah.” Sutton agrees. “If banging the cold chick who rejected us more than a month ago makes you giddy and happy then I guess that’s fine with me too.”

“Really?” Kat takes a relieved sigh. _One down._ She thought to herself. “But there’s a good news too.”

“What?”

“She is willing to give our band a second chance. She said she apologized for her behavior that day. She regrets not giving us the contract.” She smiles genuinely. Now this is the news she wants to share with her friends ever since the Adena deal was sealed.

But to her dismay, the reaction she was hoping for wasn’t the reaction she receives from her friends.

“You’re not dating her just because of the band, is it?” Jane asks quizzically.

“Because if that’s the case, then we won’t support you. We don’t want that cold CEO to use you, Kat. You seem genuinely like her.” Sutton tells her. “We don’t want your heart to be broken by an arrogant rich girl.”

Kat thinks of an explanation immediately. “No, that’s not the case, don’t worry.” She smiles. “I can handle it. I promise. But for the meantime, Adena gave us permission to practice on her studio this weekend.”

“Okay. If you say so.”

Kat feels bad about lying to her friends but Adena and her made a deal. It’s a win-win for both parties, anyway.

“No one is going to end up broken hearted, guys. I promise.” Kat adds with a smile.

And Kat knows this is true. She could never fall for Adena. The woman was frigid. Well, except for that one insane night.

* * *

 

The next week, Adena told Kat that she would pick her up after work. Kat already told Adena about Jane and Sutton and now, that issue is out of the way, they could go to the second level of their plan.

“Where are we going?” Kat asks.

Adena continues driving. She didn’t spare a glance at Kat when she replies. “We’re going to my house.” She answers simply.

“Okay.” Kat replies. Kat wonders why Adena once again goes back to being her cold self. She thought they were making progress these past few days. But nevertheless, she just ignored it. The rich CEO is clearly the ‘Hot and Cold’ type of girl anyway. Not that it matters. This is just a job.

After a few minutes, Kat’s eyes were wide as Adena drives the car inside a huge mansion with a huge gate. She was pretty sure that this neighborhood is one of the richest areas in LA.

* * *

 

“Natalie, this is Kat Edison. Kat this is Natalie, my fashion designer.” Adena introduces them to each other. They were inside a room thrice bigger than Kat’s apartment.

Kat offers her hand, which Natalie immediately accepts.

“I’ll be going to do some stuff in my office and I’ll be right back. Kat, Natalie will give her best to assist you okay.” Adena says and starts to walk out of the door but Kat grabs her wrist and pulls her outside of the room away from Natalie.

“What is this? Why do I need this kind of stuff?” Kat whispers, her hand on Adena’s wrist.

Adena pulls away like she had been burn by Kat’s scorching touch. She tried to ignore the feeling. “Natalie will give you appropriate clothes for our public dates, Kat. And after that, you will be moving in with me for the time being. I had the guest room prepared for you.”

Kat stares at her incredulously. “What? Why do I need to move in with you? That is completely insane!” she speaks rather loudly and cringes as soon as Adena reprimands her with a look.

“You’re working for me, Kat. The deal is six months. I can’t have you working at the coffee shop anymore. I can’t have you living in that tiny apartment of yours. Once we go public, there is no going back. The media will be all over you.” Adena speaks in a hushed tone like hers.

“What about my friends? Moving in with you this fast is clearly inappropriate.” Kat explains.

“Tomorrow, your band will sign a contract. And after that, I will be relocating you and your friends in one of my penthouse apartment. The three of you will be living there but you will be spending most of your time here with me.” Adena says in a serious tone that makes Kat feels like a petulant child.

“Why?” She asks, still clearly confused.

“My next big recording stars shouldn’t be living in a small apartment at the worst neighborhood in LA.” Adena explains softly. “Now go back there so Natalie will take care of you. I’ll be back before you know it.” She finishes then walks away.

Kat was left, feeling dumbfounded. When she recovered, she realizes that Adena is right. And wow, they’re going to sign THE contract tomorrow.

* * *

 

Adena exhales a deep breath as she rubs her temple with her fingers. Her head feels like she is going to explode. She removes her eyeglasses and rubs her eyes. For a moment, she remembered how Shireen massages her temple using her expert fingers. Oh how she misses her.

Adena shakes her head. This is not the time to think about her ex. Shireen obviously moved on for quite some time now while Adena is still stuck at the thought of her and their past relationship.

She’s a mess. Shireen made her a mess.

A knock on the door startles her from her memory-induced state. “Come in.”

The door opens revealing Natalie. “Ms. El-Amin, Ms. Edison is ready for you.” Natalie says.

Adena nods. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

* * *

Kat feels like a million dollar woman in this dress. It’s definitely not her style, but damn! This dress makes her feel like a Greek goddess. The white silky gown made her curves and breasts look good not to mention the heels that go along with it. It made her taller than before.

She was busy admiring herself in the mirror when she heard Adena’s voice. She turns around to see Adena.

Adena walk towards the fashion room, phone in hand. She was talking to Alex about the contract but as soon as her eyes caught Kat, it made her speechless.

_**“Hello, Ms. El-Amin? Are you still there?”** _

Alex’s voice rings in her ears, she answers immediately. “Alex, I’ll call you right back.” She ends the call.

“So, does it look nice? I feel like this isn’t really me. Although the dress really feels nice.” Kat says, oblivious to Adena’s speechless state.

Adena averts her eyes immediately as she caught herself staring a little too much towards Kat’s cleavage. “It looks good. It suits you.” She says in a neutral tone.

Kat snorts. “Gee thanks!” She said in an annoyed tone. She feels like Adena wasn’t impressed and she curses herself for wanting to impress her fake girlfriend. “Maybe another dress then?”

“That’s perfect.” Adena immediately answers without thinking. She tries so hard not to blush as she looks away.

“Okay.” Kat finally smiles. “This dress then.”

Natalie walks towards Adena, “Would you like to see the other dresses, Ms. El-Amin? There are quite a few that fits perfectly for Ms. Edison.”

“That won’t be necessary. I’ll get whichever dresses she fits. Thanks Natalie. I’ll be writing your check in my office. Come see me after.” Adena says before walking away.

As she walks back towards her mini office, she tries to erase Kat’s tall, sexy figure out of her mind. Maybe she needs to get laid. Just seeing Kat made her feel things. She knows exactly what it is. Lust.

And she can’t mix business with pleasure. It had ruined her before and it might ruin her again.


	4. Let The Show Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. 
> 
> Kat and Adena's pretend relationship begins in this chapter and so on...

“People are staring, Adena.” Kat whispers as they enter the restaurant.

“Get used to it, Kat. Because this is just the start.” Adena whispers back in her ear that made Kat shivers. What was that? Kat thought. Adena’s sultry voice can make any woman weak in their knees. Kat is not an exemption obviously.

Kat nods nevertheless. She should be used to this. She is dating the Hottest Bachelorette CEO in Hollywood. Did she just say ‘Hottest’? Well actually yes. Kat agrees 100% at her own thoughts. Adena El-Amin is really attractive. Her soulful brown eyes, the quirks of her eyebrows, her sexy cleft chin, her amazing collarbone and her mouth-watering body? Wow! Kat thought. Was she turning gay for the CEO? I mean yes, she knows how attractive Adena is. And the one-time sex with her was glorious. But that doesn’t mean she looks at each woman like that? When did she turn to NOT be 100% hetero? This is all Adena’s fault. She mentally berates herself for having these inappropriate thoughts.

The maître d’hôtel leads them both at their reserved seat at the VIP corner of the restaurant. The table set up is romantic at its finest. Kat never thought that she was one of those girls that fancy this kind of date. She is actually not romantic by heart but this kind of date sure gives her the chills and the thought that she might want this romantic set up from now on. The only problem is the woman in front of her.

The gorgeous ‘hot and cold’ woman in front of her who is supplying her a very serious look that is not appropriate in this kind of romantic venue. As soon as the maître d’hôtel leaves them, Adena’s scowl is back on her pretty face. Kat wants to roll her eyes at her but she never did. They should look like they are really into each other so she has to act her part.

“Would it hurt you to smile?” Kat asks as she tries to hide her annoyance. It fails, obviously.

Adena raises her eyebrow at her and says nothing.

“You know, if you want this to sell, then at the very least you could pretend to enjoy this fake date.” Kat says as she stares directly at Adena’s orbs.

Adena caved in. “Fine.” She says then shakes her head. “I’m sorry. This is the first time I go out in public ever since…” Adena stops herself before she could say anything personal.

Kat nods and Adena was actually grateful that Kat chose to ignore her slip up. “So, what did your group says about the contract?” Adena asks, going for a business topic. This is the topic she could be comfortable with. It had been three days since the discussion of the contract. They haven’t really talked about it alone. Adena had been busy since then. The last time they saw each other was the day Adena introduced Natalie, the fashion designer.

Kat smiles and Adena’s heart sank. The young woman’s smile is infectious. “It was good. They love it. We love it. The signed contract will be in your office tomorrow.”

“Good. I look forward to do business with your group. And about moving in?” Adena asks again.

Kat nods. “Who wouldn’t want to move in a very comfortable environment? Of course, they agree. But I haven’t told them about me moving in with you though.”

“Why?”

Kat sighs. “Because Adena, it’s too early and suspicious on my part. If you know me, like my friends know me. I don’t move in with any of my past relationship. Hell! Come to think of it, I don’t even do relationships.

Adena was about to say something but the waitress pick that exact moment to take their orders.

After the waitress took their order and serves them some wine, Adena continues the conversation. “Fine. Stay with them but you will still have the guest room in my house. We have to at least show them that we are sleeping together.” Adena says it casually before sipping her wine.

Kat almost chokes at Adena’s implications. Her mind went on that heated one night they shared. She shakes her head to remove unwanted images inside her head.

At the corner of her eye, Adena notices someone taking their picture.

“Kat.”

“Yeah?”

Adena reaches out to Kat’s hand and caresses it. “The game of pretension begins now.”

“What?” Kat asks, dumbfounded. Her mind was stuck at Adena’s soft and nimble fingers.

Adena smiles at her adoringly as she continues to take Kat’s fingers and interlaces them with her own.

“Camera.” She mumbles.

“Oh!”

“Okay then.” Kat smiles wickedly. She gets it now.

Let the show begin.

* * *

 

“Kat! You’re all over the internet!” Sutton exclaims as she shows her phone to Kat and Jane who were busy packing up.

“Can I see it?” Jane asks then gasps. “Someone took a picture of you and Ms. El-Amin last night.”

Kat looks at the phone. She was expecting it to be all over gossip sites but damn! Those pictures were good! They were good at this fake relationship after all. They look in love.

“Adena warned me about those paparazzi. I didn’t believe it at first but yeah, she was telling the truth after all.” Kat says, trying to sound worried. She feels bad lying to her friends but obviously she can’t tell the truth.

“So this is happening.” Sutton says. “Are you sure you’re prepared for this, Kat?”

“I guess so. I mean, Adena is worth it. She said she would take care of me.”

“She better be. Because from what I gathered, your private life will be non-existent from now on.” Jane says in a serious tone. “But hey, our private lives will be non-existent anyway. Yours just took the first level ahead of us.”

“Exactly.” Kat nods.

“Damn!” Sutton exclaims after a while. “Adena sure does look hot. You two make a good couple.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. I mean. Damn! Look at this. Did you know that they took a picture of you two kissing at the front of the restaurant?”

“What? We didn’t.” Kat looks at the photo. They sure do look like they were kissing. But they weren’t. Adena just leans into her out of nowhere but there were no touching of lips involved. Guess that was Adena’s plan though, to give the paparazzi what they want.

“The picture speaks a thousand words, Kat.” Sutton grins teasingly.

* * *

 

Three days after, Kat and her friends are practicing at the studio for their first single when Adena came to check them out.

Alex approaches Adena, “Good morning Ms. El-Amin.” He greets.

Adena nods. “Good morning. How are they? Are they comfortable at their new home?” She asks. Alex handles all the schedules and affairs of the OT3. Adena trust Alex to make sure the company’s new talents are being taken care of.

“Yes, they are.” Alex replies.

“Good. I trust you to take care of them.” Adena says. “I want to speak to Kat after, can you tell her to come see me?” She asks in a casual way.

Alex already knows. “Of course, Ma’am.” He replies.

Adena knows that Alex knows. The gossip sites and newspapers are making a fuss about ‘The Elusive Bachelorette’s New Eye Candy’ ever since the photos were released three days ago. Kat looks gorgeous at the pictures and they were actually good at pretending. Adena was impressed. They have chemistry in the camera even though they haven’t in real life. Kat Edison can be a tease if she wants to. Underneath that innocent façade is a flirty seductress in disguise.

* * *

 

“Hey. You’re here.” Kat smiles at Adena. Well at least she pretends to smile genuinely at her. Even though they spent few times being in each other’s presence, it still feels awkward. Except if there are people watching though. They tend to act incredibly great when there’s audience around. Like now.

Adena leans into her and brushes her lips softly against Kat’s. A barely there kiss but nevertheless, a kiss.

Kat almost stumbles forward at the unexpected gesture. Adena notices and so she leans into Kat’s ear and whispers softly. “People are watching. Get used to it, Kat.”

Kat bit her lip. “But this is a working environment.” She whispers back. “You’re my boss.”

“Yes I am. You see, our relationship is not exactly a secret. Have you forgotten that?” She says in a soft voice that one could mistaken that the CEO was whispering sweet nothings to her girlfriend.

“Yeah. You’re right.” Kat pulls away but then her hand caresses Adena’s cheek, their eyes meet and then Kat leans into Adena and presses her lips more firmly against hers. “Now, that is an appropriate kiss if we want to show off our relationship, boss.” She says it in a teasing voice that melts the inside of Adena.

Kat grins and pulls away. “So why are you here? Aside from showing off our relationship?”

“Let us speak in private.”

Adena leads Kat into an empty room.

“So?” Kat crosses her arms. “I mean, if you want to make out here, Adena. It’s my right to refuse, you know. There are no people around.”

Adena rolls at Kat’s teasing implication. The young woman obviously knows that she caught her off guard and she sure as hell won’t agree to that. “There’s an event coming two days from now. Tomorrow morning, we fly to New York. I’ll be picking you up tonight.” Adena explains.

Kat nods. “Okay.”

“You can go back to your rehearsal now.” Adena dismisses her.

Kat was annoyed at the sudden dismissal. She feels like Adena is treating her like a child in more ways than one. She wants to give the arrogant CEO a piece of her mind but decides to make her uncomfortable instead. “You could have just texted me or called me, Adena. I know you’re a busy woman. If I didn’t know you, I would probably think that you actually miss me.”

Adena smirks. “Where’s the fun in that? I like making people squirm.” Then she opens the door and leaves, giving no room for Kat to reply back.

“I did not squirm.” She mumbles. Now, that backfired. Kat shakes her head in mere annoyance.

* * *

 

True to her word, Adena picks her up and brought her in her huge house. Adena lives alone. The house feels empty like the owner. Kat wonders why Adena lives like this. She often wonders why the CEO seems to be cold and distant to the world. The only time Kat saw Adena carefree was the night they met each other. Kat wants to know the reason behind that freedom but she doesn’t want to push Adena’s buttons. After all, the CEO told her not to ask too many questions.

“Feel free to roam around the house. You can check the fridge. Eat or cook something you like. It’s up to you. I’ll be in my office.” Adena says.

“I don’t cook. Are you not going to eat dinner? Are you not going to make ME dinner?” Kat grins.

Adena stops and turns around. Her expression was unreadable. “Last time I checked, I am the boss.” She says unemotionally.

“Last time I checked, I’m the guest.” Kat answers. “Come on, Adena. I’m hungry. We could at least cook something… together.”

Adena rolls her eyes but then she caved in. “Fine. I’ll cook something. You can help me out and do the chopping instead.”

Kat grins widely. Now at least they are making progress.

* * *

 

It turned out Adena can cook. The pasta was delicious. Kat thinks she might fall for Adena’s cooking. She cringes at the thought. Nope, only her cooking. Nothing else. She mentally berates herself for thinking about that.

‘Falling for’ and ‘Adena’ cannot be in the same sentence as far as Kat is concerned.

Adena sighs as she watches Kat making a mess of herself. She couldn’t take it anymore so she takes a napkin and wipes it at the corner of Kat’s mouth. Kat stops as she stares at Adena looking and wiping her lips.

“I hate it when you make a mess at yourself, Kat.” Adena grumbles.

“Uhmmm… Sorry.” Is all Kat could say at the moment. She was momentarily lost at Adena’s gesture.

Adena notices Kat’s discomfort. Immediately, she pulls her hand away. “I just… uhm… I just don’t want you to look childish in front of everybody. Can you eat with finesse?” She said, looking away.

Kat rolls her eyes. “Don’t worry. I will be the perfect fake girlfriend for you at the event, Adena. I promise.”

Adena stands up. Suddenly she felt the need to leave as soon as possible. “Wash the dishes. I’ll be in my office.”

Kat sighs as she watches Adena walking away. Here she thought, they were making progress.

* * *

 

Adena exhales a deep breath. She stands up and stretches her aching muscles. She walks towards the door and turns off the light of her office. She was about to go upstairs in her room when she notices Kat sleeping peacefully on her couch.

She sighs and decides to wake Kat. She was about to lean in when her eyes caught Kat’s long legs. She must have finished taking a shower after dinner. The young woman was wearing a short shorts that could be illegal in so many ways. And to partnered it up with a white tank top that barely covers Kat’s body. Yup, it’s officially illegal.

Adena closes her eyes for a second as she composes herself. She doesn’t want to think of inappropriate thoughts but her mind went overdrive.

She remembers how smooth Kat’s skin felt.

She remembers how soft Kat’s lips were against her mouth.

She remembers how her black curls tickled her body that night.

She remembers everything even though she tried so hard not to think about it.

Kat moans in her sleep making Adena widen her eyes. She stands up straight and walks back making her hit the table. “Damn it!” She hisses.

“Adena?” Kat slowly opens her eyes. “Are you done? I’m actually waiting for you.” She sits up. “What happened?”

Adena winces in pain. “I’m fine.” She says.

Kat stands up immediately so she could help her to sit down at the couch.

“I’m fine, Kat.” Adena says as Kat made the motion to lift Adena’s legs up so she could put them on Kat’s lap. Adena wants to protest but doesn’t have the power to do it. She hits her leg pretty bad.

Kat massages her leg. She was still wearing her pencil skirt but that didn’t stop Kat from massaging her legs. It actually feels good.

“There are no wounds or bruises. We don’t want this sexy legs of yours to be tainted.” Kat says in a casual tone.

Adena clears her throat. “Thank you.” then she says, “I was trying to wake you up. That couch can be uncomfortable if you sleep on it the whole night.”

Kat looks at the couch. “It looks pretty comfortable to me.”

Adena blushes. She slowly removes her legs from Kat’s expert hands. “I think I’m fine now.” Adena needs to leave. Now.

Kat nods.

Adena stands up. “You should rest now. The next three days will be a big challenge for us. I want you to be 100%.”

“Okay.” Kat stands up. “Don’t worry. I will make you proud. You will get your money’s worth.” She walks away. Her expression somber.

Adena stares at Kat, she feels guilty. But then she mentally scolds herself for caring what the younger woman might feel.

She needs to stop thinking about Kat Edison. The straight girl she hired to pretend to be her girlfriend to make her ex jealous.

* * *

 


	5. The Fake Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat and Adena in New York.

Kat can’t help it. She can’t help but stare at the gorgeous face of Adena El-Amin, her boss. The woman was fast asleep. Her eyes were closed and she looked very serene. Her long eyelashes are to die for not to mention her eyebrows and thin lips together with her cute cleft chin. The woman is like a goddess incarnated. Kat wants to devour her.

Kat’s eyes widen at that thought. Devour her? Wait, what?

She shakes her head and looks away. How could she think like that? She is getting insane. Being with Adena makes her feel insane.

This is just a pretend relationship. She can’t be in love or in lust with this woman! Kat shakes her head again. Love is a strong word. She is just probably in ‘lust’ with her. Memories of that particular night clouded her senses.

Oh. My. God.

Kat closes her eyes tightly. She doesn’t want to think about THAT! That was insane! She can’t think about that while she is with Adena. That memory should be buried deep inside her. They can’t talk about THAT again. She can’t think about THAT again!

“Kat?” Adena’s soulful voice invades her senses. “Are you okay?”

Kat opens her eyes. She answers while trying to avoid Adena’s stare. “I’m fine.” She clears her throat.

Adena wonders why Kat was acting strange but she didn’t prod on it. “Do you feel comfortable then?”

Kat nods her head.

“Try to sleep.” Adena adds. “We’ll be arriving in a few.”

Kat, once again, just nods her head.

Few minutes later, Kat glances at Adena’s direction. The woman was again fast asleep. She must be really exhausted, Kat thought. All Adena does is work. The CEO barely even sleeps.

Closing her eyes, Kat let her mind rest. Adena’s private plane will soon arrive at New York and she knows that she needs her 100% energy to make this through.

* * *

 

It turns out Adena was right all along. As soon as they stepped out of their private plane, they were greeted by lots and lots of reporters. Flashes of camera almost blinded Kat but Adena holds her hand tightly. Adena looks at her adoringly and Kat almost believed it. But then she remembers this is just for a show. She smiles at Adena nevertheless.

“Ms. El-Amin, is she your new girlfriend?”

“We heard rumors that she is one of the talents of AEA Records?”

“How about Ms. Shireen? Did you finally move on from her? We know she’s coming to the event too.”

“Will it be your first time to see each other after that failed engagement?”

There are lots of questions that were thrown at Adena and Kat’s direction but Adena continued to walk towards the limousine. As soon as they were seated, Kat let out a deep breath.

“That was intense.” Kat says.

Adena’s reaction was neutral. She didn’t even bat an eye.

Kat glances at her. “Are you okay, Adena?”

Adena finally take a deep breath. “This is going to be hard. I never thought this through.” She massages her temple and closes her eyes.

Kat furrows her eyebrows. She heard the questions thrown at them and she felt that it greatly affected Adena. “Are you feeling okay?” Kat removes Adena’s hands and replace them with her own. She massages Adena’s temples. “Look at me.”

Adena looks at her. She looks so exhausted that Kat felt pity on her. “I’m so sorry for dragging you into this.” Adena whispers softly.

“Shhhh…” Kat says, “I’m here to help.” She continues to massage the side of Adena’s head. “I’m here, okay?”

“What if they realize that we were just faking it, Kat? I will be laughed at.” Adena said, her voice small.

Kat smiles. “I got this. You just have to trust me. Do you… trust me, Adena?”

Adena swallows nervously but then she nods her head. “I will… from now on.”

Kat grins. “That’s better.”

* * *

 

Adena owns a penthouse apartment in New York. Everything about the apartment was perfect, Kat notices, except that it only has one king sized bed. So it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that they will be sharing a bed here in New York.

Great. Kat winces.

“It had been so long since I came here.” Adena says after a while.

“Why?” Kat asks, curious.

“We… uhm…” Adena stops herself and sighs. “It doesn’t matter.” She turns to Kat. “We are probably sharing a bed, is that okay with you?”

Kat nods. “Uh-uh. That’s fine with me. This is actually a huge bed.” Kat says with overenthusiasm to mask her nervousness.

Adena nods and then she goes straight to the bathroom.

Damn it. Kat thought. She tries to still her beating heart as she watches Adena walk away.

* * *

 

Adena couldn’t sleep. About half an hour ago she stood up and left the bed. She went to the balcony to clear her head.

The Music Gala is tomorrow and Adena is the guest of honor because she will be presenting her late father award. This is the first time Adena attends an event after her publicized engagement break up with Shireen.

It will also be the first time she would see Shireen with her latest boytoy. Or is it? After Shireen cancelled their engagement, she dated other guys and girls. But this time, she heard that Shireen is engaged to an American Director. The guy is a billionaire, and so she heard. And that thought hurts her the most. Shireen is moving on but Adena is still stuck in the past. She drowns herself with work. When she heard about Shireen’s engagement 2 months ago, she went on a vacation. They thought she was in a business meeting outside the country but the truth is, she didn’t even left the country. She hid herself from the world. And that’s how Kat finds her in a club one night challenging everyone in a game of pool. That was her last night before she comes back to reality.

“I didn’t know that you smoke.” Kat’s voice cut her reverie.

Adena turns to look at her. She almost sucks her breath at the sight of Kat in a long sleeve shirt and panties on. Her long legs were a sight to behold. Adena immediately looks away.

“Only when I’m stressed.” She replies.

“You can’t sleep?” Kat asks, her voice soft.

Adena bites her lip as she looks away. With Kat’s soft voice and amazing smell invading her senses, it’s getting hard to resist her. And she can’t mix pleasure with business. She learned her lesson. “Sort of.” She answers.

Kat takes the cigarette out of Adena’s hands and put it on her lips. She inhales it and then let out a puff. She gives it back to Adena afterwards. “I can’t sleep too.” She says.

“Why?” Adena asks.

“I don’t know what to do. I mean I know what to do, I just don’t know how. I don’t want you to feel ashamed of me. I want you to have the perfect girlfriend that you could show around. I want you to…”

Adena cuts her off by taking her hand. “You will do it. I believe you. Just be yourself and we won’t fail.”

“Shireen. Will she be there?” Kat asks.

Adena nod and looks away. She knew that Kat heard her name from one of the reporters. “She will be.”

Kat swallows hard. “What is the real plan?” She asks bravely.

Adena turns to look at her deeply. “Get her back.” She replies as she stares at Kat straight into her eyes.

Kat nods. “Make her jealous?” Kat doesn’t understand why she feels uncomfortable with that plan. She feels hurt but she doesn’t understand why.

Adena nods. Then she looks away. She feels ashamed. “I’m pathetic, aren’t I?”

Kat sighs and look at the blinding night-lights below them. “You’re not. You just want to get her back. You love her. I understand. And I can help you with that.”

Adena nods. “Thanks Kat.”

“What for?”

“For not making me feel pathetic.”

Kat gulps hard. Who is more pathetic now? She feels like she is the pathetic one. But why? Why does she feel this way?

“Let’s go back to sleep.” Adena says softly as she walks towards the entrance of the balcony.

“Right.” Kat nods as she follows her.

Both of them feel awkward as they go back to their side of the bed. Now that they’re back at this situation again, it feels awkward all over again. Kat gulps hard as she tries to make the situation light. They were both staring at the ceiling.

“What was she like?” Kat asks.

“Who?”

“The woman you’re in love with.” Kat answers as she tries to ignore the sudden pain in her heart. Seriously, what does this mean? Is she having a heart attack or whatever? Does she need to go to the hospital after this trip?

Adena sighs. “She is perfect. I wasn’t.”

Kat furrows her eyebrows and take a glance at her. “What do you mean you weren’t? Have you seen you?”

Adena laughs bitterly. “She says I don’t have the heart. She says I’m emotionally unavailable. She said I was cold. I wasn’t perfect enough for her.”

“That’s bullshit, you know that right?” Kat grits her teeth. That was really harsh even for Adena. Adena was dumped but the ex-fiancée made sure that it was the CEO’s fault. She doesn’t know the story behind it but she believes that it wasn’t entirely Adena’s fault.

“I think she was right.” Adena whispers softly and then she turns on her side, her back facing Kat.

Kat exhales a deep breath. She wants to comfort Adena so she did what she had to do at this moment. She scoots beside her and spoons Adena.

“Kat… what---“

“Shhhh…” Kat cuts her off. “We could forget this tomorrow but for now, let me hug you, okay?”

Adena nods her head and for the first time in forever, she slept like a baby.

* * *

 

Kat slowly opens her eyes. The smell of freshly brewed coffee invades her senses. Stretching herself, she notices that she was already alone on the bed. Her eyes wanders around and sees Adena sitting on a chair in front of the coffee table.

“Good morning.” Kat greets.

“Good morning. Coffee?” Adena greets back.

“Yes please.” Kat replies cheekily.

Adena stands up from her chair and goes straight to the kitchen. “Cream and sugar?”

“Yes.” Kat agrees. She stands up from the bed and stretches her muscles.

Adena almost drops the cup when her eyes land on Kat’s sexy ass. The young woman was doing a very provocative stretching. It was kind of sexy, Adena thinks.

Kat goes back to her standing position. She smiles and takes the cup of coffee from Adena. She didn’t even realize what her morning stretch did to Adena’s senses. “What are you doing?”

Adena clears her throat. “Making a speech for tonight.”

“Hmmm… okay. I’ll leave you to it then.” Kat replies as she sips her coffee.

“Where do you want to go?” Adena asks after a while.

“Hmmm?” Kat was taken aback by Adena’s question.

“Do you want to explore the city?” Adena says as she closes her laptop.

“Do we have time to explore it?” Kat asks, her voice hopeful.

“Yeah. We could do that.” Adena smiles.

It was really rare for Adena to smile and Kat finds it very cute. Adena should smile more often, Kat thinks.

“Yay!” Kat stands up, excitement visible on her face. “I’ll just take a shower.” She goes straight to the bathroom with a smile.

Adena watches Kat. A smile was planted on her gorgeous face.

* * *

 

Kat and Adena decide to walk around the city. They were lucky not to encounter another paparazzi that will probably ruin their day. Kat wants to take pictures of all the billboards and stuff, she even asks Adena to take a picture of her. They even took selfies. Adena feels younger than her age as she explores the city with a carefree Kat Edison.

Their city tour turns short when Adena receives a call from her fashion assistant who was on her way to Adena’s penthouse apartment. They need to get ready for the upcoming event.

* * *

 

“Wow.” Adena’s jaw drops as soon as she sees Kat’s dress. She was wearing a gold long gown that perfectly accentuated her breasts and figure. The slit was so long that you could actually see Kat’s smooth long legs.

“Do I look okay?” Kat asks.

“Perfect.” Adena says. The girl’s black curly hair was styled in a bun and her simple make up made her even more gorgeous than before.

Kat smiles, obviously please at Adena’s reaction. “You’re not so bad yourself.” She fires back.

Adena smirks. She was wearing a snowy white Versace dress that fits her figure perfectly. “I think we look like the perfect couple everyone is waiting for.”

“Exactly.” It was Kat’s turn to smirk. “Shall we?”

Adena takes Kat’s hand as they walk out of the apartment.

* * *

 

Adena steps out of the limousine and flashes of blinding lights from different cameras surrounds her vision. She takes Kat’s hand and guides her outside of the limousine.

“Oh wow.” Kat gasps.

“You’ll be okay. I got you.” Adena whispers.

They both walk on the red carpet and stop to pose for a picture. They look like the newest lesbian couple in Hollywood as everyone wants to take a picture of them. They steal the scene.

“This is insane.” Kat whispers at Adena as she leans into the CEO’s ear.

“Welcome to my world.” Adena smiles at her as she caresses Kat’s cheek. Kat knows it was just for show so she leans into it more.

“I would love to be in your world.” Kat replies.

Adena’s eyes went on Kat’s lips. She wets her lips.

Kat notices that. She thinks of an idea. It was a crazy idea but it was also brilliant.

“Kiss me.” She mumbles.

“What?” Adena asks, shocked.

“The show must go on, Adena. Kiss me and we will be on the front page of every gossip sites and newspapers by tomorrow.” Kat smirks as she looks directly at Adena.

Adena smirks back. She cups Kat’s chin, leans into her, tiptoes, and presses her lips against the taller girl.

The crowd went wild.

They were surrounded by cameras.

But for Kat, all she could hear and feel was Adena’s breathing and soft lips moving against her own.


	6. When Past and Present Collides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the kiss...

Wow! Kat thought. Kat’s knees are getting weaker by the second. Adena’s soft lips against hers are making her weak.

Her heart rate is racing.

Her eyes flutter close.

Her hands seem to have a mind of their own as they settle on the back of Adena’s neck.

The flashes of camera lights were forgotten. The sounds of people chattering were forgotten.

The world seems to stop.

When Adena finally pulls away, Kat’s eyes were still close. She could still feel Adena’s lips on hers. And it took every ounce of her willpower not to follow the CEO’s lips and kiss her again.

Kat felt Adena’s hands on her cheek. She opens her eyes when Adena speak. “I think we gave them a week’s gossip.”

“You’re right.” Kat finally found her voice. Slowly, she pulls away from Adena and smiles at her. Her heart is still beating so fast that she was scared Adena might hear it. That would be so embarrassing for her. She faces the crowd and winks at them. “Let’s go?” She asks Adena after a while.

Adena places her arms around the taller girl’s waist and guides her to the main entrance. She soars with pride as they walk through the cheering crowd.

* * *

 

Kat Edison is Adena’s new eye candy. The gorgeous CEO of AEA Records is the woman of the hour as she strides towards the hall with the equally gorgeous Kat on her side. Together, they interact with the other guests.

When Adena El-Amin was called to go to the stage to present the award; that was just the only time Kat wasn’t with her. Adena whispers to her that she will be okay. The CEO knows that Kat can handle herself.

Kat was very grateful that she was able to interact with the big names of the music industry locally and internationally. She was confident and was able to join into their conversations like a pro. Being with Adena felt like a Hollywood royalty.

She was waiting for Adena’s speech when a woman sits beside her. She tried to ignore the stranger but the woman leans towards her. “Hi, you must be Adena’s new eye candy everyone is talking about?”

Kat turns to look at the stranger. It was Shireen. The ex.

The woman in front of her was gorgeous. Photos in the magazine didn’t even give her beauty justice. The woman screams sophistication and seduction combine. Kat can’t help but compare herself with her. She mentally berates herself for thinking like this.

She tries to regain her composure. “I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met. You are?”

Shireen smirks. “Oh, I’m sure you know who I am. I’m Shireen. Adena’s ex-fiancée.”

It was Kat’s turn to smirk. “Oh. The ex? It was nice to finally meet you then.” She offers her hand.

Shireen accepts it. She knows that other guests are probably looking at them and was probably curious at their conversation. “Word of advice.” She said with a smile. “Don’t get too attached with her. The woman is cold as ice.”

Kat’s eyebrow raises, “Oh? Is she? From what I’ve known about her, Adena is scorching hot. I can testify to that.” She said with a smirk.

Shireen’s face didn’t bother to hide her annoyance at Kat’s statement. She pulls her hand away. “Listen to my advice. You don’t want to end up broken hearted.”

“No one is getting her heart broken.” Kat says.

Shireen stands up and smirks at her. “Don’t be so sure.” She said and walks away.

Kat wants to say something back but was interrupted by Adena’s voice on the stage.

* * *

 

The event was nearly finished when Adena found Kat in the bar. When she gets off the stage after her speech, she couldn’t find Kat. Adena was worried that Kat left her. She called and texted her numerous times but the young woman was nowhere to be found.

“Kat!” She calls.

Kat turns around when she hears her name being called. She is a little bit tipsy because of the mixed alcohol she just consumed at the bar earlier. “Oh, hey Adena.”

Adena’s jaw tenses when she notices that Kat was drunk. Immediately, she walks toward her. Kat tried to stand up but Adena goes to her side. “You’re drunk.” She says in mere annoyance.

Kat notices Adena’s tone. She turns to look at her. “I’m sorry.” She mumbles.

Adena right arm encircles Kat’s waist. “It’s fine. Let’s just go home.”

They walk together toward the main entrance but Adena stops when she notices the crowd. Instead, they move to the back door.

“I’m sorry.” Kat mumbles again. “It’s just that… I don’t understand why…” Kat’s rambling was cut short when she heard someone else’s voice.

“Hi Adena.”

Adena’s jaw tightens; she turns around just to come face to face with Shireen in all her sophisticated glory.

“Shireen.” She acknowledges.

Shireen walks toward them, her heels clicking soundly on the floor. “Is that the way you greet your former…” She leans towards Adena, “lover.” She whispers against Adena’s ear.

Kat stands up straight at Shireen’s obvious attempt of seduction. She wants to say something but Adena beats her out of it.

“Shireen, it is good to see you again. But I’m afraid I don’t have time for this. My girlfriend and I are about to go home. So if you’ll excuse us…” Adena says, her tone flat.

Shireen pulls away. “Fine. We’ll see each other again.” She turns around then walks away but then she stops and says. “We need to talk, ‘dena. Please.”

Adena ignores her as she guides Kat toward the back door.

* * *

 

Adena exhales a deep breath as soon as she settles Kat on the bed. She wonders why Kat let herself be drunk. She was supposed to be on a job. She wants to scold her for being irresponsible but then Kat murmurs something.

She listens very carefully.

“She is not cold. You don’t have the right to say things like that to her. She has a warm heart. She is…”

Adena’s eyes went wide. Is she? Is Kat talking about her in her sleep?

“Kat?” Adena decides to sit on the bed while she stares at Kat’s sleeping form.

“She is not cold. She has a warm heart.” Kat murmurs again.

Adena caresses Kat’s cheek with the back of her hand. “Kat?” She lets her eyes feast upon the young woman’s face. Adena finds her beautiful. She looks so innocent. Adena thought.

The sleeping woman sighs and fell into a deep sleep. Adena takes all the time in the world to watch Kat fall into deep slumber.

* * *

 

Kat slowly opens her eyes and groans when she feels like her head is going to explode. A big duvet covered her entire body and when she removes it, she gasps and realizes that she was actually half naked. She went still for a second as she tried to rewind everything last night. But to her dismay, all she could remember was getting drunk on the bar.

The door opens and Kat immediately grab the duvet to cover herself.

“You’re awake. Good. I brought coffee and bagels.” Adena says in a neutral tone.

Kat’s eyes were wide. “Why am I naked?” She blurts out.

Adena stood still. “You don’t remember?”

Kat shakes her head.

“You were drunk. We barely made it to the penthouse. As soon as your back hit the bed, you were fast asleep. I undressed you so you could be comfortable.” Adena says, void of emotion.

Kat blinks then she lowers her head. “I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Adena replies as she hands the cup of coffee to her.

“Did I make a fool of myself in the gala?” Kat asks.

Adena shakes her head. “No one saw us leaving the event.” Then she sits beside her. “Why did you let yourself be drunk?”

Kat froze. Why? Because she was confused.

When she watched Adena on the stage, she felt something. Her heart soared with pride for the CEO. She was proud of her girlfriend. But then she remembered that this is just a pretense relationship.

Kat was confused of her feelings. She never felt this way before. She doesn’t understand it. Whatever this is. It has to go. She can’t deal with these confusing feelings.

“Uhm… I must have miscalculated my tolerance for alcohol.” She lied.

“Okay.” Adena stands up. “I hope that will be the last time, Kat.” She said in an authoritative voice. “You can’t be irresponsible every single time.”

Kat takes a deep breath. “Yeah. I know. I’m sorry.”

Adena sighs. “Take the aspirin, it will help.”

Kat nods.

Adena notices that Kat is silent. “What’s wrong?”

Kat shakes her head and avoids Adena’s stare. “Nothing. I’m okay.”

“Kat?”

Kat sighs. “I feel ashamed of getting drunk at the gala.”

Adena sits beside Kat; she puts her hand on top of Kat and says, “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. It happens. I’m just glad I was there to take care of you.”

Kat’s heart skips a beat at that but she ignores it because that’s just probably nothing. Adena is her boss and of course, she is concerned about her and her public image. Not to mention, she is supposed to be Adena’s girlfriend.

“Thank you. I promise to be better.” Kat finally says as she stares at Adena.

Adena smiles at her. It warmed Kat’s heart.

“Now where do you want to go? We still have a day to enjoy the city.”

“Really?” Kat grins.

Adena smiles.

And that smile alone could melt Kat’s heart in a beat.

Damn it. Kat thought. She is in trouble, isn’t she?

* * *

 


	7. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!
> 
> Thank you for the reviews and to all those who support and love this story. This is my Christmas Gift for all of you. 
> 
> Updates will be once a week because I have a life too. Please be patient with me. :)

“This is insane Kat.” Adena comments while looking at the place with wide eyes. “This is not what I had in mind.”

Kat grins. “Oh come on, Adena. This is fun.” She raises both of her hands up and gives Adena a cheeky smile. “Don’t you miss this? Going here and being a kid again?”

Adena scrunches her nose, “I’ve never…”

“What? As in you’ve never? Never ever?” Kat asks as she steps near Adena.

Adena shakes her head. “Never.”

Kat hooks her arm at Adena. “Then this could be your first. And it will be fun because it’s with me. Trust me. You will enjoy this.”

Adena nods as she surrenders to Kat. The young woman wants to go to Dave and Busters, a game arcade. As much as Adena wants to say no, because for her, this is a place for kids; seeing Kat getting excited and cute like this makes her a goner.

“Yey!” Kat exclaims. She holds Adena’s hand and pulls her inside the arcade. “This is amazing!” Kat says in pure excitement.

Adena looks at her surroundings. She doesn’t have childhood memories of her going to places like this because all she did was study and be trained to be a better leader and CEO. She missed all this kind of fun. She stares at Kat for a moment, the young woman grins from ear to ear as she looks at the different arcade. Adena finally smiles. “So how do we do this? Do we need to buy a ticket or something?” She asks.

“We’ll buy a card and load it.” Kat says.

“Okay. Let’s go.” Adena replies with a smile.

* * *

 

“You’re right. This is fun.” Adena laughs. They spent three hours playing different arcade games in Dave and Busters. They tried the shooting games, racing cars, basketball and some machine that gives tickets. Adena never thought that she would enjoy this.

They both got tired and decide to have a snack in the bar. Adena ordered chicken wings and Kat ordered burger and fries.

Kat laughs too. “You were very good at beating me on those races.”

Adena smiles with pride. “I love driving above speed limit.”

“Have you gotten a ticket then?” Kat asks.

“Plenty.” Adena laughs. “I never thought I would enjoy this, Kat. Thank you.”

Kat blinks. “For what?”

Adena gives Kat a simple smile. “Thank you for making me enjoy my birthday.”

Kat’s eyes widen. “It’s your birthday today?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“My birthday is just an ordinary day, Kat. I don’t really celebrate it that much.” Adena replies.

Kat pouts. “You still should have told me. I didn’t even bought something nice for you.”

Adena smiles. “Being with you here is enough, Kat. I really enjoyed this day.” She says then looks away when she realized what she just said. She tries to hide her blush. “Are you done eating? I would like us to continue that Time Crisis shooting game. I’m really pissed off that I always get shot at.”

Kat notices the change of topic but she ignored it. It’s better that way, she thought. “That game really challenged you, huh?” She teases.

“Yeah. I love challenges. You know that.” Adena says before she realized what she just said.

Kat laughs. “Damn right. I do.”

Adena blushes at that.

Both of their minds went on places they shouldn’t think about.

* * *

 

After spending nearly 5 hours in Dave and Busters, they were able to win a huge teddy bear. Kat was ecstatic. She was grinning from ear to ear when the staff gave it to her. Adena smiles at Kat’s reaction.

“Oh my god. Jane and Sutton are going to be so jealous.” Kat grins.

“Why is that?” Adena asks as they walk towards the door.

“Because Ady is so cute. Look at him.” Kat smiles.

“Ady?” Adena furrows her eyebrows. “You already named him?”

Kat smirks. “Yup. Why not? And Ady is short for Adena. You gave it to me so I named him after you.”

Adena laughs. “That is so weird.” She looks at the huge teddy bear in Kat’s arms. “But you’re right. He is cute.”

“Well you are cute.” Kat says with a smile.

Adena feigns offended. “Oh Kat, how could you? I am not CUTE.” She rolls her eyes.

Kat grins and then she pinches Adena’s cheek. “You are, Adena. You are.” Without thinking, she leans forward to kiss Adena’s cheek but then Adena looks at her at the same time making her accidentally kiss the CEO’s lips.

It was just a peck because as soon as their lips touch accidentally, Kat pulls away immediately. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” Kat apologizes. “I was aiming for your cheek.” Kat blushes furiously.

Adena blushes too. She looks away to avoid Kat’s eyes. “That’s fine. It was an accident.”

Kat bites her lip. She feels awkward. This feels awkward.

But then they both notice several flashes of camera. And with that, they just laugh at the circumstance of the situation.

* * *

 

Kat felt elated as they walk hand in hand back at their place. There were paparazzi behind so it means they need to act their part. But if Kat was being honest to herself, she doesn’t mind the paparazzi behind them. She doesn’t mind the people around them at all. All she knows is that Adena’s hand on hers feels nice. And a part of her wishes that this was real.

She looks at Adena and the CEO smiles at her warmly. Yes, Kat thought. As much as she wants to deny it to herself, spending time with Adena makes her feel something she shouldn’t feel. She knows she shouldn’t. They have rules. But the more she gets to know Adena El-Amin, the more she wants to know more about her.

They were inside the elevator when Adena spoke. “What do you want for dinner, Kat? This is our last day in New York. You can pick the place.”

“We could just watch a movie and order pizza. I don’t really feel like going out tonight.” Kat says.

“Pizza and wine is good. Movie is good too.” Adena agrees.

The elevator opens at the top floor and both of them step out. Kat is still carrying the huge bear on her arms when Adena opens the door.

Adena stops.

“What are you doing here?” She says in a cold tone.

Kat furrows her eyebrows at Adena’s cold tone. And when she had the chance to see who is inside the penthouse, Kat felt like a cold bucket of water was thrown at her.

Sitting regally at Adena’s couch was none other than Shireen.

“How did you get in here?” Adena grits her teeth.

“I still have the key, Adena.” Shireen says in a calm voice.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Adena replies.

“You’re not answering my calls.” Shireen says.

Kat felt awkward at the exchange. She shouldn’t be here. Her heart sank on the floor. She places the stuff toy on the table near the door. “I should leave you two alone.” She says.

“No.” Adena says.

Kat walks toward her and leans. “It’s fine honey. I’ll be at the coffee shop downstairs.” She says then kisses Adena on her lips.

Adena blinks, obviously surprised at Kat’s gesture. Kat winks at her and smiles. Finally, Adena understood. It’s just for the show.

“It won’t be long.” Adena says with reassurance. Kat smiles in response.

* * *

 

“This is rude. You, being here in MY place, were rude.” Adena says the moment Kat left the penthouse. She walks toward the bar and got herself a glass of wine.

Shireen walks toward her. “I didn’t realize that you would let her stay here. In our safe place.”

Adena rolls her eyes. Her heart beats fast. She knows she still have feelings for Shireen thus creating this insane plan with Kat, but seeing her in here makes her blood boil in annoyance. “This is not your place anymore, Shireen. Now, what do you really want from me?” Adena moves away from her.

“Kat Edison, your new prodigy. You really think she could be a match for me?” Shireen asks smirking. “You can’t possibly think that.”

“I saw an exceptional talent in her.”

Shireen laughs. “Exceptional talent? You just screwed her and now you think she is an exceptional talent?”

Adena exhales a deep breath. She tries to control her anger. “You’re insufferable.” She moves far away from her. “You don’t have the right to say things like that. You don’t even know her.”

“I know her enough to think that she just wants to screw her way to the top.”

Adena shakes her head. “Stop it, Shireen.”

Shireen smirks as she stares at her defiantly. “I don’t believe you.”

“What?” Adena asks.

Shireen got herself a glass of wine too. Then she raises it on her lips while she stares at Adena. “You and that kid. She is not even your type, Adena. Come on. She is too young for you.”

Adena sighs. “Is this what this is really about? Me moving on with someone much younger than you?”

Shireen moves near her slowly. She looks at her in a seductive way that any man or woman could be under her spell in any minute. It’s impossible to resist when she looks at Adena like that. Shireen is a temptress. She uses this to her advantage.

Shireen leans toward Adena. “I don’t believe that you love her.” She hovers Adena’s lips with her own. “No one can replace me.”

Adena moves away immediately. “And that’s where you’re wrong.”

Shireen laughs. “She is not your type.”

“What do you know about me?” Adena shakes her head. “You don’t know me, Shireen. You broke my heart. I was hurt and now I moved on. With someone else.”

“Do you expect me to believe that?” Shireen asks. “You don’t love anyone but yourself, Adena.” She grits her teeth.

Adena’s jaw clenches. “How dare you tell me that? I loved you before and you broke our engagement and my heart.”

“Well you have a crappy way of showing it.” Shireen spats.

Adena exhales a deep breath. “What more do you want from me, Shireen? Tell me!”

Shireen sighs. She tries to calm herself. “I came here to greet you a happy birthday. I remember, Adena. You don’t celebrate your birthday but I always made sure that you celebrate it with me.”

Adena looks away. “Everything is different now.”

“We can still be together.” Shireen says softly.

Adena rolls her eyes. What games is Shireen playing now? “Why are you doing this? I thought you are supposed to get married with your billionaire fiancé?”

“I don’t love him as much as I love you.” Shireen replies while staring back at her.

“I don’t believe this.” Adena sits defeatedly. “Why now?”

Shireen sits beside her. Her hands finds Adena’s lap. “Leave the kid, Adena. Be with me. Then I will leave him for you.”

Adena opens her eyes wide. “You want me to leave my girlfriend first so I could be with you while you plan to dump your fiancé later?”

“Yes, Adena. I have the perfect plan on how I could leave him. Just give me time.” Shireen bites her lip as she stares at Adena. “Just be with me.” she says softly.

Adena’s heart feels like it’s being shattered. She knows how conniving Shireen is. She will do everything to be on top. The presence of Kat must have scared her. The presence of a young woman in the industry that could challenge her stardom must have scared her. Shireen is using her. Again. And when she can’t give her anything more, she will just drop her like a hot potato. Just like before.

Shireen leans slowly and when their lips are mere inches apart, Adena pulls away. “Leave. I don’t want you here when I get back.” She stands up.

“What are you doing? Did you not hear what I just said?”

“I heard it perfectly clear.” Adena replies in a cold tone.

“Then why?” Shireen asks, confused.

“Leave, Shireen.” Adena replies in a dismissive tone.

* * *

 

With a heavy heart, Kat leaves the penthouse. She feels like her heart is breaking at the thought of Adena and Shireen alone there. Why does she feel her heart is splitting into two? She can’t feel like this towards Adena. This is insane. This is not supposed to happen.

She can’t possibly be in love with Adena, right? They have rules. She can’t fall for her. It’s against the rules. This pretend relationship is getting out of hand. Her growing feelings are getting out of hand.

Kat Edison doesn’t fall in love. She never fell in love in her entire life. Sure she had some flings, one night stands but never a relationship. It’s funny because this pretend relationship is really her first. And if she was being honest to herself, she thinks she might be in love with Adena El-Amin, her boss. And that is not good. For her and for the CEO.

Kat wonders what Shireen and Adena might be doing at this time? Did they reconcile? Did they kissed and made up? What will happen to her? Will she go back to her life like nothing happened? Is she capable of doing that after spending some time with Adena? Will Adena ignore her from now on?

She drinks her beer. Damn these feelings. She mentally scolded herself.

“I thought you were going to the coffee shop?”

Kat turns around to see Adena standing behind her. “Hey.” She greets.

Adena sits beside her at the bar. She orders scotch. “I thought we’re going to watch a movie, eat pizza and drink beer?”

“I started it already.” She raises her beer and drinks it. “How is Shireen?” She asks, trying to sound casually.

Adena drinks her scotch. “She told me she still loves me.”

Kat looks away for a second, “Oh? That’s great, isn’t it?”

“I’m not sure if I believed her.” Adena adds.

“Why?” Kat blinks.

Adena smiles. “Let’s not talk about her.”

Kat wants to ask more questions but Adena choses to close the topic. “Rain check on that movie? Do you want more hard liquor?”

Kat grins. “Sure.”

“Great.”

* * *

 

They were both dizzy and drunk when they came back at the penthouse but Adena was much more drunk than Kat.

Something must have happened with Shireen that Adena felt the need to drunk herself into oblivion. Kat thought. She guides Adena inside. They stumble together. Adena was on top of Kat.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kat asks, concern laced on her voice.

Adena was staring at her with intensity. “You are so beautiful.” She says softly.

Kat smiles. “You are beautiful too, Adena.”

“You make me feel something.” Adena confesses.

“You make me feel something too.” Kat replies.

Adena stares at her lips. Kat was mesmerized.

The CEO leans slowly. Their lips touch softly at first. Kat closes her eyes. It was just lips pressing against each other.

But then Adena grew bolder. She opens her mouth and tries to coax Kat into opening her mouth too. She angles her head and deepens the kiss. Her tongue explores the roof of Kat’s mouth. Kat moans hard. Every nerve of her being wants this to happen but her brain wants to stop it before it’s too late.

They are both on the floor, too drunk to stand up but too hot to stop. Adena kisses Kat passionately and the latter responds with equal intensity.

Kat’s mind is battling with her heart. Should she let this to happen? Is it still possible to resist Adena at this state?


	8. When Things Get Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they or won't they?

Kat opens her eyes slowly. Her body aches deliciously. Her head is pounding hard, probably because of the alcohol she consumed last night. She tried to stretch her body but then she realized she wasn’t alone on the bed. Slowly she turns her head around and the beautiful sight of Adena El-Amin invades her senses. Adena’s right arm was draped all over Kat’s body. And that’s when everything that happened last night came altogether in Kat’s memory…

_Kat felt like her body was burning. Adena’s passionate kisses were rendering her weak. There was a sticky wet feeling between her legs especially when Adena’s thigh was pressing against hers. Kat wanted it to stop because she couldn’t take it any longer but she also wanted Adena to continue kissing her._

_“Oh my god, Adena!” She moaned deliciously._

_Adena must have heard her plea and decided to stop moving her thigh against Kat’s. “Do you want me to stop?” Adena asked in a breathy tone._

_Kat opened her eyes. “We are drunk.” She said._

_“Yes, we are.” Adena replied._

_“Are we going to regret this in the morning?” Kat asked, her eyes hooded with so much lust. Adena’s perfect face was making it hard for Kat to resist Adena._

_Adena licked her lips. “Probably.”_

_Kat breathed hard. “We should stop then. I don’t want this to be complicated.”_

_Adena removed herself from Kat’s. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” She stood up, her head still feel dizzy but she tried to be sober. She went into the kitchen to grab some water. Kat followed suit._

_Both of them drank their glass of water while trying to avoid each other’s eyes._

_Adena spoke first, “I’ll take a shower first.”_

_Kat nodded._

_Adena went inside the bathroom while Kat was still pacing around the bedroom. She was confused. She also feels hot and bothered. She needs a shower too and it took all of her willpower not to follow her gorgeous boss inside._

_After a few minutes, Adena emerged from the bathroom, towel draped all over her body._

_Their eyes met._

_And as if Kat’s body had a mind of her own, she walked towards Adena. Her eyes glued on Adena’s lips._

_She shook her head. “I should… uhm…” Kat mustered all of her courage to walk passed Adena but the latter grabbed her wrist._

_“Kat…” Adena breathed._

_Kat knew that it was a lost cause. They were both hot for each other. They were both drunk to control each other’s desires._

_Adena’s hands grabbed Kat’s shoulders and the sudden movement loosens her towel. Kat whimpered at the sight of Adena’s naked body. She lifted Adena and slowly put her on the bed with her on top of the CEO._

_“Adena…” Kat’s heart was racing. She can’t control herself anymore as she kissed Adena’s mouth and her neck. Adena moaned. She started to remove Kat’s clothes. Kat helped her._   
_When they were both naked, Adena changed their position. Kat was now on her back while Adena trailed kisses on her neck, her nipples and her stomach. Kat felt hot. Adena’s kisses were making her lose all of her control._

_Adena continued her ministrations on her body. Kat’s eyes open wide when she felt a swipe of Adena’s tongue on her dripping center. “Oh shit!” She moaned, her hips bucked._

_Adena spreads Kat’s legs wide apart, she swiped her tongue again at Kat’s center while staring at her eyes. Kat bit her lip. The sensation she feels was driving her insane. Once again, she bucked her hips towards Adena’s amazing mouth._

_Kat whimpered when Adena kissed her fully mouthed on her center. She grabbed Adena’s hair softly urging her to go on. Adena hummed in appreciation._

_The young woman’s eyes went wide as soon as she felt Adena’s tongue entering her hole. Adena was fucking her with her tongue and with that, she couldn’t take it anymore. She screamed in ecstasy. Her body convulsed in undeniable pleasure._

_Her body lay flat and exhausted when Adena climbed up to her to kiss her lips. She tasted herself on Adena’s mouth and it made her blush._

_Adena went on her side and wrapped her arms around Kat with Adena being the big spoon._

_“Wait, how about you?” Kat asked._

_“Don’t mind me. Go to sleep, Kat.” She wrapped her arms tightly against the young woman._

* * *

 

“Shit.” She curses under her breath. That woke Adena up. She opens her eyes and found Kat staring at her in full panic mode.

She pulls her arm away. “Good morning.” She said in a neutral tone. Adena doesn’t know how to react. What will you do if the person you slept with was panicking in front of your eyes?

“We…” Kat swallows hard. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Vaguely.” She replies.

“We had sex.” Kat said, grabbing the sheets in front of her.

Adena nods. “Obviously.” She said as she stands up. “Do you want coffee?” Adena asks casually.

Kat nods her head in defeat.

* * *

 

They were sitting on the couch while drinking their coffee when Adena spoke, “Kat, I’m sorry for taking advantage of you while we were both drunk.” She starts.

Kat bites her lips before saying, “No, you don’t have to. I was drunk too. It was nobody’s fault.” She looks at Adena. “Besides this isn’t new to us. We had a one-night stand before you became my boss, remember? And we are consenting adults.”

Adena nods. “There is something I want to tell you though.” She starts.

Kat looks at her. She tries to remove the image of Adena devouring her on her mind. Kat mentally scolds herself for thinking about last night.

“I hope what happened between us last night won’t complicate things between us.” Adena continues.

“Oh… of course. I won’t make things complicated, don’t worry.” Kat replies. Her heart breaking apart. She knew that this would happen, but hearing it from Adena makes it all real.

“I need you to focus on your career. Don’t let me ruin that for you.” Adena says.

“What do you mean?” Kat asks, confused.

“We should… We should stop this. Whatever this is. Let us focus on your band. Let’s maintain our relationship professionally.” Adena says in a tone void of emotions.

And that made Kat’s anger boils. “You are making this complicated, Adena. Not me.” Kat realizes that Adena is about to distance herself from her. Because of what? Because they had sex?

“I’m not---“

Kat interrupts her. “Do you think I can’t handle this? Whatever happened between us? I can handle it. It’s you who can’t.”

“What? I’m doing this for you.”

“It’s just sex Adena. I’m not going to blackmail you for it. I’m not even going to make it awkward for us.” Kat says bravely as she stares at her defiantly. Spending time with Adena was fun. She wants to know more about the cold CEO. She felt the need to protect her. From what? Kat doesn’t know. Maybe she needs to protect her heart more than she needs to protect Adena. Kat doesn’t even understand why she needs to stay. She should have run away from Adena as fast as she can.

Don’t fall in love with me. That was Adena’s number 1 rule.

And Kat feels like she broke the most important rule.

* * *

 

They went back to LA the same day. Kat tried to act normally like nothing happened between them in New York.

Adena was confused. Clearly, Adena was the only person affected with what happened. She also tried to act normally too.

“Do you want to come with me in the office?” Adena asks.

“Nah. I think I need to see my friends in the studio first.” Kat replies.

“Okay.” Adena replies.

Adena drives her at the studio. Kat thank her.

Kat watches Adena drive away. She exhales a deep breath.

If only Adena feels the same way about her, then it would have been different.

“KAT!!!!”

Kat turns around and smile at Jane and Sutton. At least she has her friends to distract her from her growing true feelings for Adena.

* * *

Three days had passed since Kat saw Adena, since that New York event. If Kat was being honest to herself, she wants to see Adena. She craves for the CEO but Adena wasn’t making a move to see her.

Alex told them that they would have their first appearance in an AEA event. Adena was going to be there obviously. Kat felt excited to finally see her in two more days.

“I’m just going to get some coffee.” Kat excuses herself from her friends.

She was on her way out of the studio when she bumped into someone else. “Oh my god. I’m sorry.” She says apologetically.

“Kat?”

It was Adena. Kat felt her heart jumps.

“Hey Adena. How are you?” Kat greets.

“I’m fine. How are you?” Adena smiles.

It feels like it had been so long since they spend their time together. Even Jane and Sutton were curious.

“I’m fine too. Actually, I’m on my way to buy some coffee.” Kat replies.

“Oh. Do you mind if I come with you?” Adena asks.

“Of course, I don’t mind.” Kat smiles.

They both start to walk towards the coffee shop across the street in awkward silence.

“Am I making all of this awkward?” Adena asks after a while.

Kat looks at her. “No. It’s just that I was waiting for your call. You’re my boss after all.”

Adena smiles timidly. “I’m sorry I was just busy with… stuff…”

Kat nods. “Alright. I was just wondering if…” Kat didn’t even finish her sentence when Adena holds her hand. She stops.

“I think we need to talk privately.” Adena says.

“Okay. What about?” Kat asks.

“We need to stop this pretense.” Adena says in a low voice.

Kat almost rolls her eyes but stops. “Okay. You’re the boss.”

“Can we talk later tonight? I’ll pick you up after your rehearsal?”

“Sure.” Kat nods.

* * *

 

Adena drove in silence. She feels like her heart is about to explode. She doesn’t know if this is the right thing to do but she knows it is. She can’t pretend anymore. She is falling for Kat Edison, who is AEA’s talents and not to mention, straight. She broke her first rule and now she must suffer the consequences of breaking it. She needs to draw a line.

They were both silent when they arrive at Adena’s house. Adena offers Kat wine, which the latter immediately accepts.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Kat starts.

Adena exhaled a deep breath before she sits beside Kat, “We need to stop. I don’t know what came into my mind why I asked you to be my fake girlfriend. But now, it’s time to stop.”

“Okay.” Kat replies.

“Okay?”

“Yeah. I think I served my purpose.” Kat answers.

“What do you mean?”

“You were back with Shireen, I guess?” Kat looks at her.

Adena shakes her head. “No, why would you think that?”

Kat shrugs. “Shireen called off her engagement. It was all over the news. I figured you are back together?”

Adena scrunches her eyebrows. “No. I didn’t know that.”

Kat stands. “Well, now you know. Are we done?”

“Kat?” Adena grabs her wrist.

“I didn’t know that. And I’m not going back together with Shireen. I am concerned what this might do to your career.”

Kat furrows her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“I heard news about you sleeping your way to the top. I don’t want that to ruin your career, Kat. This was all my fault. I shouldn’t have arranged this stupid arrangement. I’m so sorry.”

“We both know that’s not true.” Kat reasons.

“Yes. That’s why we need to stop this before my company introduced your band.” Adena says. “You are very talented, Kat Edison. And I want you to succeed without the bad press.”

Kat sits down. “How about you? Did I served my purpose on this arrangement for you?” Kat stares at Adena’s eyes.

Adena looks away. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Why?”

Adena looks back at Kat. “I want us to be friends, Kat. I don’t have friends in this industry. But if I’m being honest to myself, spending time with you made me whole again. That’s why I felt the need to protect you. I know that I’m not the friendliest person you ever met in your entire life but I’m hoping you can have me… as your friend?”

Kat’s heart soars. Adena wants to be Kat’s friend. Kat wants her relationship with Adena to be real. But she can take whatever she could get. She nods her head. “You’re already important to me, Adena. Of course, I would love to be your friend.”  
Adena smiles. She leans forward to hug Kat but at the same time Kat mirrors her movements. They bump into each other’s nose.

Everything around them seems to stop.

They stare at each other’s eyes. It feels like they were lost in each other once again.

Kat wants to bridge the gap to kiss Adena.

Adena wants to grab Kat’s face and kiss her.

Both were lost.

Both were waiting for the other to move.

After a few seconds that seems like hours, Adena was the one to pull away. She faked a cough. “Do you want more wine?” She asks as she immediately stands up and goes into the kitchen.

Kat was speechless, unable to move.

Friends? Are they really JUST going to be friends?

Kat thinks that this friendship will be much more complicated than their previous arrangement.


	9. When All Hell Breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OT3's first performance as the new talent for AEA Records.

 

“What do you mean? Don’t you know that this is bad publicity?” Lauren Park, the PR Supervisor of AEA Records, comments. Lauren is also the Vice President of the company. Adena and Lauren had a very complicated relationship. They’re really not friends but Lauren is the only person in the company Adena listens to or at least pretends to listen to.

“It’s much better that way.” Adena replies. “The OT3 needs to have a name for themselves. Associating my name with one of the singers of the band will just divert the focus of the media from their true talent.” She explains in a calm manner. Adena was named the Ice Queen CEO amongst others.

“Well you should have thought about that way back before going public with your relationship with young Kat Edison.” Lauren emphasizes. “You can’t just break it off with her BEFORE the event.”

Adena mentally scolds herself of the stupid decision she made hiring a fake girlfriend. She was about to say something when Lauren beats her out to it.

“Is this because of Shireen? Again? Damn it, Adena! She is using you again for publicity. She broke off her engagement with her boytoy and now she wants you back. For what?” Lauren huffs. “The company is getting its feet back. OT3 is getting good publicity because of your association with one of the singer. Everyone wants to know how a young Kat Edison captured the most elusive bachelorette in the industry. This is good for us. This is good for OT3 too.”

Adena looks at her. “Good publicity? Have you heard the news? Have you read any of it online? Kat is being called a slut for her association with me.”

Lauren rolls her eyes, “And your first instinct is to break up with her? Because of that? Did you even think what would do to her upcoming career if she was dumped by a CEO? Did you even think about that Adena?”

Adena furrows her eyebrows. Lauren was right.

Lauren smiles because she knew she was right. “That is why you need me. That is why I’m good at my job. And that is why you need to listen to me. Don’t do anything stupid like breaking off your thing with Kat. I don’t know if you’re serious about her or whatnot. The only thing I care about now is your relationship, which is now publicized because you didn’t even bother to hide it before. Why now, right? So continue what you’re doing with Kat Edison and everything will be fine. The corporate event will be tomorrow. Just be there WITH Kat and I will take care of the rest.” Lauren said with finality in her voice as she stands up.

As soon as Lauren left the office, Adena sighs deeply. With everything that happened with Kat. With the deeper feelings she develops at Kat every single day, it will just turn into a disaster not to mention a heartache waiting to happen. Kat is straight, she tells herself. Is she? Adena closes her eyes for a minute. She remembers the awkward encounter she had with Kat last night.

_After a few seconds that seems like hours, Adena was the one to pull away. She faked a cough. “Do you want more wine?” She asked Kat as she immediately stands up and goes into the kitchen._

_While she was in the kitchen, she breathed hard. What was that? She asked herself. Do they feel the same way? Or was this just inside her mind? Kat is young, and very beautiful. But… Adena shook her head; she remembered Kat’s words from before. She couldn’t possibly have the same feelings for her. Kat emphasized that for her._

_“Adena?”_

_Adena blinked as soon as she heard Kat’s voice calling her. “I’ll be there in a minute.” She replied._  
_When she entered the living room, Kat was already preparing to leave. A part of her was sad that Kat was leaving. But the other part says that it was better this way._

_“You’re leaving.” Adena stated._

_“Hmmm… yes. Uhm, Jane called. Something about needing me ASAP.” Kat said._

_Adena nodded. “Okay. Let me drive you home.”_

_“Oh! No need. I already called an Uber. It should be here in 2 minutes.” Kat said._

_“Okay.” Adena said. She would have loved to drive Kat home but it seems like the younger girl was trying to avoid her._

_“So… uhm… friends?” Kat said with a bright smile as she tried to hug Adena, which Adena gladly accepted._

“Ms. El-Amin.”

Adena’s mind came back to reality. “Yes?”

“You have a meeting in 10 minutes.”

* * *

 

“Adena!” Kat opens the door of their apartment and was shocked to see Adena. “Why are you here?”

Adena smiled.

“I mean, it’s fine. I was just wondering why. Oh! I’m sorry for my manners. Come inside.” Kat said in an awkward tone.

“I’m sorry for coming here unannounced. I just want to talk to you. Is Jane and Sutton here?” Adena asked.

“No. They went outside to buy dinner. I was not feeling well actually so I didn’t go out with them.” Kat said.

“Yup. Alex told me that you weren’t feeling well. That’s why I came here to visit you and you know, talk to you privately.” Adena said. She sits on the couch in a regal manner. She crosses her legs and it took a certain amount of willpower for Kat not to take a glimpse of her boss’ sexy legs. 

Kat sits beside her. “Just a headache. I’m fine. What brings you here?”

Adena swallowed hard. “The thing is…” She looked down and avoided Kat’s eyes. “I know I told you that we have to stop pretending to be in a relationship. But…” She catches Kat’s eyes again. “It’s bad publicity for your band’s career particularly yours. I’m so sorry for putting you in this position but my PR supervisor advises us to continue the relationship in public’s eye.”

Kat was speechless. She was disappointed because a part of her really thought that Adena would confess her true feelings for her. But of course, she was mistaken. But the tables have turned. This pretend relationship will be all about Kat’s career. Or is it?

“Kat? I’m so sorry. At least for the time being. Once they hear how amazing your band is and how amazing your voice is, they wouldn’t care who would you date.” Adena explains.

Kat looks at Adena. A chance to kiss and pretend to be with this gorgeous woman again?

“Yes, of course. If that’s what my boss wants then it shall be done.” Kat says.

“Kat… It’s still up to you… if you’re not comfortable then…”

Kat cuts her off. “Why wouldn’t I be? You are my boss Adena but we’re friends now remember? We can be fake girlfriends again. I know how to act that part.” She smiles.

Adena smiles too. “Okay then. At the fundraising event tomorrow, we will arrive together. I will be in the front row supporting my girlfriend’s band while they perform.”

“Cool.” Kat smiles.

“Tell Jane and Sutton that you will all arrive with me at the event okay?”

Kat smiles. “They will be ecstatic to arrive with THE boss.” She teases.

Adena laughs.

* * *

 

It’s the day of the fundraising event of AEA Records. All magazines and news press were invited. Adena’s company hosted this corporate event and almost all Hollywood musicians are present.

Adena arrives with her newest recording artists, the OT3. Kat Edison was escorted by Adena El-Amin herself and the media were all about the lesbian couple.

Adena’s hands were planted on Kat’s back all throughout every interviews. Kat could feel Adena’s warm hand on hers and she can’t help but smile. Kat was happy. Adena was happy. They just don’t know what the other really feel for each other. It’s like a very complicated game of love.

When the OT3 was called backstage to perform, that was the only time Kat was away from Adena.

“You really look in love and happy Kat. I’ve never seen you like this.” Sutton says with a smile. She genuinely feels happy for her friend. “I didn’t believe it at first but seeing you with Adena like this? It all seems perfect. You and Adena are certainly a match.”

Kat smiles. “We really are.” She says but then she remembers it wasn’t a real relationship but rather than think of it negatively, she brushes it off. This is not the time. They are here to perform their best. AEA Records’ reputation will be focus on them. They are the newest band that will be a hit. They will give it their best.

“Let’s go guys.” Jane calls them. “This is our moment.”

* * *

 

The OT3 band performed exceptionally. The combined voices of Jane Sloan, Sutton Brady and Kat Edison rock the whole event. Their music was superb. Kat’s composition was excellently and beautifully delivered by the band. Adena was proud of their new talents and of course, very proud for Kat Edison, her girlfriend.

Kat even performed a song that seems like solely dedicated to Adena. The title of the song was ‘Hot chick’. She stared at Adena while performing said song. Everyone swooned.

Because of the amazing performance the latest AEA Records’ talents delivered, the media was all over them. The OT3 was being interviewed left and right. It was a dream that they thought would never come true.

* * *

 

After the entertainment, the fundraising begins. AEA Records is very famous for charity and fundraising events thus they do this every year. Adena was called to present the last auction. Adena El-Amin offers a 2018 First Class around the world trip. The bid starts at $50,000 and was stalled at $75,000.

But then someone in the corner raises her voice. “$80,000 and a 10 seconds kiss from Ms. El-Amin. Are you up for that?”

Adena recognizes that voice. Oh my god. She curses mentally.

Everyone’s interest was piqued. Some even swooned as soon as they saw the woman in question. It was none other than Shireen Kazemy.

Adena tries to hide her shock. “A kiss?” She laughs. “That is a little bit extreme isn’t it?”

Shireen smiles. “This is all for charity.”

Before Adena could even say no, another woman’s voice stops her.

“$85,000 for a kiss and a date.” The woman says. Adena knows the woman; it was the wife of a billionaire. Her husband just laughs and gave the crowd thumbs up.

“$90,000.”

“$95,000.”

“$100,000.”

“$105,000.”

“$110,000.”

“$115,000.”

“$120,000.”

“$125,000.”

“$130,000.”

“$150,000!”

The auction went on and on. The funny thing is most of the bidders are women; although there were men but women did not let the men dominate the bidding. Everyone wants a piece of the Elusive Lesbian Bachelorette CEO Adena El-Amin.

That was the scene that Kat enters. “What are they bidding at?” She asks curiously.

“A kiss and a date from the hot CEO.” The woman replies without looking at Kat.

“What?” Jane and Sutton both exclaims. They listen at the large amount of money being thrown at each other. The women certainly dominate the bidding.

Kat felt her knees weaken in rage. She controls herself. This is not the time, she told herself.

“Half a million dollars!”

Everyone goes quiet.

Kat held her breath. She knew that voice.

No one dares to speak at that huge amount of money.

The crowd shouts in unison, “Going once!”

“Going twice!”

“Aaaaannnnd SOLD!”

Oh my god. Kat screams internally.

Adena went still at the stage. Her eyes came in contact with Kat.

Everyone clapped. Shireen Kazemy, in an elegant sparkling black gown, walked towards the stage.

Adena found her voice, “Ladies and Gentleman, the winner of First Class Around the World Trip… Ms. Shireen Kazemy.”

Shireen smirks. “And don’t forget the kiss and the date.” She says.

Crowd went wild.

“KISS!!” They all shouted.

Kat holds onto the chair. Jane and Sutton were right behind her.

Adena turns to face Shireen.

Shireen smirks.

Adena fake smiles.

She places her hands at the back of Adena’s neck and then she kisses her open-mouth in front of the crowd.

Everyone watches. Others took videos. They all count every second of the kiss shared by two beautiful women.

Kat watches while her heart shatter. She was breaking apart. She watches the scene unfolds before her. Her mouth was agape. She didn’t know that a tear fell down from her eyes.

The next thing she knew she was being pulled by both Jane and Sutton.

* * *

 


	10. Love Is Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the controversial auction.

“She doesn’t look good.”

“Well of course, she doesn’t look good. She just witnessed her girlfriend kissing another woman in front of everyone.”

Jane and Sutton pulled a shocked Kat away from prying eyes earlier. They went directly to the washroom and locked it. They were extremely worried about Kat’s demeanor after the incident.

“That was just some auction stuff. Surely, Adena won’t do that on purpose. Not in front of Kat at least.”

“Yeah, but she did it anyway. Our friend is hurt. We’re supposed to be on her side.”

“Of course, I’m on Kat’s side. I’m just saying that---“

“That’s her ex-fiancée.” Kat says unemotionally.

“What?” Sutton and Jane ask, bewildered.

Kat takes a deep breath. Finally, she looks at her friends. She wipes her tears away and her eyes looks determined. About what? Jane and Sutton don’t know.

“I’m fine.” She says, although she doesn’t look fine.

Sutton sighs. “Kat… We got you. It hurts, we know. I think we should leave.”

Jane nods. “I agree. Let’s just go. The party is nearly done anyway.”

“No.” Kat shakes her head. “We’re going back there.” Her tone is still different. It’s cold and void of emotions.

“But Kat…” Jane starts to protest but Kat holds her arm.

“I’m fine. We need to go there and show that I’m unaffected, Jane. Besides, there is still one performance we need to do before this ends.”

Jane and Sutton nod. They just wished that Kat could handle seeing Adena. Both are still worried. This is the first time they see Kat high-strung like this.

* * *

 

“Kat!” Adena calls Kat’s name as soon as she sees her. She was very worried. She looked all over for her but couldn’t find her.

“Hey Adena.” Kat replies as she tries to hide her emotions underneath it.

“I’m so sorry you’ve witnessed that. I don’t know why did she do that but I was caught in the situation and I…”

Kat stops Adena by caressing her right cheek. That move made Adena still. “It’s fine Adena. We’re not really together so you don’t need to explain.”

Adena blinks. She feels her heart skips a beat at Kat’s words. She pulls away from Kat’s touch. “Okay. That makes sense.”

Kat smiles. “Look at the bright side, Adena. Your ex-fiancé finds you unreachable but attractive. I think I served my purpose.”

Adena felt her heart breaking hearing these words from Kat. Her confirmation on her unrequited love for Kat really breaks her heart. She knows that Kat doesn’t love her but a part of her really wishes that Kat felt the same too. “Is that what you really think?” Adena asks. “Do you want me to get back to Shireen?”

Kat smiles. “Of course, Adena. I told you I’d help you.”

Adena nods. “Very well. Have a nice night, Kat Edison. I think I have a date to attend to.” She turns away from Kat. And as she leaves, she tries to control her tears from falling.

Kat watches her walk away. She tries so hard to control her tears.

Her heart is breaking apart.

Kat Edison was never been in love before until she met Adena.

If this is what they called ‘Love’, she thought to herself; then she doesn’t want to feel it anymore.

* * *

“Kat, are you really okay?” Sutton asks softly. “You couldn’t sleep?”

Sutton was right, Kat couldn’t sleep. It was 2 A.M. in the morning when she decided to stand up and go to the balcony.

Kat sighs.

“I know you’re not okay, Kat. What happened with Adena? She left the party early.” Sutton continues, “I’m your friend. You can tell me anything.”

Kat looks at Sutton. As soon as her eyes came contact with Sutton’s, tears pool in her eyes.

“Oh Kat…” Sutton breathes as she opens her arms for her friend. Kat immediately hugs Sutton.

“It hurts.” Kat says after a while. “It really hurts, Sutton.”

“I know…” Sutton whispers. “I know, Kat… But you just need to talk to Adena and…”

“I don’t have the right to be jealous.” Kat mumbles.

“What?” Sutton pulls away. “What do you mean? Did she tell that to you?”

Kat shakes her head. “There’s something I need to tell you and Jane.”

“Kat, Sutton! Where are you?” It was Jane’s voice.

Kat nods. “Let’s go inside and I’ll tell you everything…” She sighs defeatedly.

* * *

 

“WHAT THE HELL KAT!” It was Jane’s angry voice.

“WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US?” This time, it was Sutton’s.

“I’m sorry guys. I know that what I did was wrong but at first I just want us to have that chance, you know. Her offer is really appealing. And I screwed up our first audition with AEA Records and the situation just presented itself. I want us to have that second chance.”

Sutton sighs. “But why lie to us? You could’ve just told us the truth.”

“It was part of the deal. I can’t tell anyone.” She explains.

“Why tell us now?” Jane asks.

“Because the initial deal was off after New York. Adena and I talked about it and we don’t want to pretend anymore. We became friends but then Lauren Park, who thought that we want our relationship to be private before OT3’s launch, suggested otherwise for good press. So Adena came to me again, and because we are friends now, I agree.” Kat explains continuously. “But I can’t pretend anymore.” She adds in a soft voice.

Jane and Sutton sighs.

“Oh… Kat…” Sutton breathes. “You fell in love with her.”

Kat nods as she looks away. “I didn’t plan to.”

Jane hugs her. Sutton joins in.

“I think you should tell her the truth.” Jane suggests softly.

Kat pulls away, smiling sadly. “She has one rule and I broke it. ‘Don’t fall in love with me.’ She emphasized it to me. So I can’t tell her that, Jane.”

“Oh Kat… You won’t know until you tell her. Maybe she feels the same way.” Sutton adds.

“Have you seen them? Adena El-Amin and Shireen Kazemy? The power couple. They look perfect together.” Kat smiles sadly then looks away. “I’ve witnessed their kiss. I’m not blind. You saw it.”

Wordlessly, Jane and Sutton decide to envelope Kat in their arms.

* * *

 

“What the hell is this?” Lauren says as she drops the magazine on Adena’s office table.

Adena lifts her eyes on a seething Lauren. “What the hell is that?” She is not in the mood. Two days had passed since the auction and she hasn’t seen Kat after that.

“Look at the front page.” Lauren says as she tries to control her anger.

Adena looks at the front page of the magazine.

**LESBIAN POWER COUPLE ADENA EL-AMIN AND SHIREEN KAZEMY BACK TOGETHER**

She sighs. There are pictures of them kissing and having dinner.

“That’s not true. That was just for the auction.” She says nonchalantly.

“Yes, it was. But this is bad press for your supposed to be girlfriend, remember?” Lauren grits her teeth.

Adena rolls her eyes. “What do you want me to do?”

“Do I really need to spell it out for you that you need to spend much more time together with your girlfriend?”

“I’m busy, Lauren. I have job to do. I’m the CEO of this company.”

Lauren nods. “Yes and I also have job to do to make sure this company makes money.”

Adena stands up, irritated. “You know what? Kat and I broke up. So I don’t need to do your bidding anymore.”

“What? Why? Is it because of Shireen?”

“That is none of your business.” She grits her teeth.

Lauren blinks as she walks towards the window of Adena’s office. “Actually, that’s fine.”

“What?” Adena furrows her eyebrows.

“I can work on that.”

“Work on what?” Adena asks, her tone slightly loud.

“Kat’s heart is broken because of you so she will earn the media’s sympathy.” Lauren’s light bulb is shining brightly in her head.

Adena shakes her head. “This is not a game, Lauren. You can’t toy with people’s feelings.”

Lauren rolls her eyes. “This is Hollywood, my dear. You know that better than anyone.” With that, she walks out of the office.

Adena doesn’t like the things that could turn around inside Lauren Park’s mind.

She doesn’t have the courage to confess her growing feelings for Kat though. Adena sighs and massages her temple. She is a coward.

* * *

 

Three days later, Adena appears in front of Kat’s doorstep.

“Hi. I didn’t expect you here.” Kat greets as she opens the door for her boss. She tries to act unaffected as she ignores the fast beating of her heart as soon as she saw her boss.

“May I come in?” Adena asks, feeling nervous but tries not to show it in front of Kat.

“Actually, I’m heading out.” She tries to reason out because Jane and Sutton are inside the apartment. Her friends are overprotective of her. They will eat Adena alive. And that would cause problems because Adena is their boss.

“Then let’s grab a coffee or something. I really need to talk to you.” Adena suggests.

“Okay.” Kat nods.

They were walking silently. No one dares to speak. No one dares to make the first move.

The tension between them was so high that Kat feels cold. Adena notices that. She removes her jacket and put it on Kat’s shoulders.

“Oh no. I’m fine.” She protests.

Adena didn’t listen to her.

They found a secluded coffee shop in the corner. They sat in front of the other, feeling very anxious.

“How are you?” Adena asks.

“I’m fine. We were having rehearsals back and forth. The album is soon to be release.”

Adena nods. “Yeah. So I’ve heard. I’m happy for you, Kat.” She says genuinely.

“Thanks to you.” Kat finally smiles.

Adena smiles back.

The waitress appears and takes their order. She was clearly flirting with Adena but the CEO’s attention is on Kat.

“That waitress is flirting on you.” Kat notices. “Shireen would have throw a fit”

Adena rolls her eyes. “I’m not back together with Shireen, Kat.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Why?” Kat asks.

“I just don’t want to.”

“But you want her. You still love her.”

“I never said that.” Adena replies.

Kat looks at her. “You don’t have to say it. It shows.”

“What shows?”

“That you’re still in love with her. That’s why you hire me. To pretend to be your girlfriend to make her jealous.” Kat emphasizes.

Adena’s heart rises. “That was before.”

“Huh?” Kat furrows her eyebrows.

“What changed?”

Adena takes a deep breath. This is it. Is she really going to confess her feelings for young Kat Edison? What good would it be? It’s obviously a one-sided love. But wouldn’t she be brave enough to at least tell her what her heart desires?

“Actually…”

“Kat Edison! Oh my god! Is that you?”

A voice from afar interrupted her confession.

Kat searches for the owner of that familiar voice. She stands up and grins as soon as she saw her.

“Oh my god! Alicia!” Kat grins happily.

Adena turns around and was met by one of the rising star in Hollywood…

Alicia Clark. The lesbian icon.

The two hug each other as if they haven’t seen each other in a very long time. Adena felt something inside her. It was jealousy.

“Oh wow! I can’t believe it. You’re here!”

“You’re here in Hollywood, oh my god!”

They laugh at each other at their silliness. Adena notices how awfully close they were. Her jealousy increases tenfold.

Adena fakes a cough. “I didn’t know you’re friends with Alicia Clark, Kat.”

Kat grins. “Oh yeah, we are bestfriends actually. Since we were kids. We haven’t seen each other in a long time. Alicia, this is…”

Alicia offers her hand, “Adena El-Amin. I know.” She smiles. “I’m Alicia Clark and it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Adena accepts it and smiles.

“When did you get back?” Kat asks Alicia.

“I came back here in the States two days ago. Filming in Australia took a lot of time. And imagine the shock I felt when I saw you in the magazines. I didn’t know you’re gay, Kat.” Alicia said continuously.

Kat laughs nervously. “Oh… uhm… that’s…”

“And you both are together.” Alicia adds, grinning.

Kat reacts before Adena could. “Oh. We’re not anymore. We’re just friends now.”

Adena’s heart sinks.

“Oh.” Alicia furrows her eyebrows, “Anyway, I need to go. I’ll give you my number so we could catch up.” She says.

“Sure.” Kat says.

They both hug each other tightly before they go on separate ways.

Kat grins happily as she sits. “Wow. I can’t believe I had the chance to run into her. It had been years since I saw Alicia in person. She flew over here to try her luck in Hollywood and I’m just so glad she hasn’t change a bit.” She said continuously.

Adena smiles at her. “You two seem really close.”

Kat laughs and then whispers. “I had a girl crush on Alicia before. I think it was infatuation. She is just so beautiful isn’t she?”

Adena nods. “Yes, she is.”

“Well anyway, so what are we talking about again?” Kat asks.

Adena smiles. “I actually forgot.”

“Okay then.”

The waitress came and serves their coffee.

Adena silently sips her drink. Yeah. She is definitely a coward.

Kat wonders what Adena was about to say before Alicia came. Was Adena trying to confess her feelings for her? No. She shakes her head. Hoping Adena might feel the same way would just break her heart all over again.

Loving Adena makes her feel weak. She is not used to this.

Love is weakness. Kat convinces herself.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Fact: Aisha Dee (Kat Edison) and Alycia Debnam-Carey (Alicia Clark from FTWD) are friends in real life. :)


	11. Being With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! :)

 

**Three Months Later…**

As Adena boards the plane going back to LA, she takes a deep breath. She had been gone for 3 months. She needed to think her life through. Being with Kat made her feel things she thought she wouldn’t be able to feel again. Being with Kat made her whole. The young Kat Edison changed her life. She was never like this. She was never vulnerable like this. Even when she was with Shireen.

Yes, it was true. Shireen broke her heart but she broke Shireen’s heart multiple times too. She wasn’t committed with Shireen; she was in fact committed with her work and company. Shireen knew that. She knew that Adena wasn’t committed even though she tried to show it when she was with her. Shireen called off the engagement, her words sliced through Adena’s heart. Every word that Shireen threw at her, she was guilty of all those things. Adena wasn’t in love with her. Adena was never in love with her. She wasn’t capable of falling in love. She thought she can’t fall in love…

Not until one Kat Edison came along.

But then something happened. She was a coward indeed. Two and a half weeks ago, she read an article about Kat and the famous Alicia Clark. The two were spotted kissing and was captured by several gossip magazines. Her heart broke. Adena felt her heart breaking literally.

She did what she was actually good of. She hid. It was like she fell off the earth for two and a half weeks. No one was able to contact her.

Adena El-Amin went missing.

* * *

 

_**Two months ago…** _

_“No news yet?”_

_Alex shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Kat. Ms. El-Amin is nowhere to be found. Vice President Parker is getting worried too. We don’t know what happened to her. She was supposed to arrive two weeks ago. She didn’t even board the plane.”_

_Kat sighs. “I never stop calling her phone. I’m worried, Alex. Can we announce this publicly?”_

_Alex shakes his head once again. “We can’t do that, Kat. The board of directors will panic. We need to keep this low key for now. Ms. El-Amin will come back soon. We just need to wait.”_

_“How long?” Kat’s lips quivers. She tried to control herself._

_Alex didn’t have an answer for that._

* * *

_“Hey, are you okay?” Alicia stands up as soon as she saw her friend._

_“I’m fine. It’s just that Adena hasn’t come back yet.” Kat replies. She accepts Alicia’s embrace. At the corner of her eye, she notices a flash of camera. Again._

_She wants to be annoyed but it is her life now. This is her life now. Their album was a big hit. OT3 is now a household name. Their song ‘Hot Chick’ was a massive hit among teenagers especially the LGBT community. Their instagram followers increase rapidly. Kat Edison’s personal IG account rises to millions in a short period of time. She owes it to her friend, Alicia Clark though. The public thought that they were more than friends. Alicia Clark is a lesbian icon and an amazing actress. They thought that Alicia and her are together. They even took a picture of them kissing. Which wasn’t actually kissing. Alicia was just whispering something at her but the angle was perfect for a kiss gossip._

_Their PA let the gossip roam around Hollywood. Kat was told not to confirm or deny anything. Alicia’s PA were also on board with this. Alicia’s fame and Kat’s rising career are perfect for each other. The two friends didn’t mind it._

_“I ordered your favorite.” Alicia says as she guides Kat on her seat._

_Kat smiles genuinely at her friend. “Thanks Alicia.”_

_Alicia smiles back. “So, have you tried to contact her?”_

_“Multiple times. All went straight to voicemail. It’s the worst feeling, you know. I’m very much worried.”_

_Alicia caresses the top of her friend’s hand. “She will be okay, Kat. She must have taken a detour vacation. She will be back before you know it.”_

_“I hope so.” Kat’s voice was sad. “I just hope I could contact her. Or she would contact me and tell me she is safe. Then I will be okay.”_

_Alicia looks at her and smiles. “You’re in love with her.”_

_It was a statement. Not a question._

_Kat bit her lip and look away._

_“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Alicia says._

_Kat looks back at her friend and nods. “I am. But she doesn’t feel the same way.”_

_Alicia scrunches her eyebrows and laughs. “What are you talking about? Have you not noticed the way she looks at you? Adena El-Amin is in love with you too, Kat.”_

_It was Kat’s turn to furrow her eyebrows. “That’s not true. She wasn’t.” Alicia must have mistaken, Kat thought. Adena wasn’t in love with her. She told her specifically that they couldn’t fall in love with each other. Maybe in Alicia’s mind they were actually together. She actually forgot that they announced their relationship publicly a while ago._

_Kat shakes her head. “We weren’t really…”_

_“Together?” Alicia supplies, smirking. “I know.”_

_“What?” Kat asks, bewildered._

_“I’ve been in this industry for a while now, Kat. I know how this works. Everything was for PR purposes. You were never together with Adena in real life, am I right?_

_“How did you know? I mean…” Kat asks again. There was no reason to deny it to Alicia but she can’t tell her the agreement they made before the PR stunt._

_“As I’ve said, I know this industry.” Alicia smiles at her. “But you know what, believe me when I told you that Adena is in love with you.”_

_Kat shakes her head, still not believing every word her friend just said. “She has Shireen. She is in love with Shireen.”_

_Alicia shakes her head. “She wasn’t.”_

_Everything that Alicia said is giving Kat hope. But then again, “Why hasn’t she contacted me yet? If she is in love with me, then she should have told me her plans. Maybe she is with Shireen right now.”_

_“Kat… why are you so pessimistic about this?” Alicia asks._

_Kat looks at her and replies softly, “Because she told me I can’t fall in love with her.”_

* * *

 

 

Adena arrives in LA with a heavy heart. This is her reality. It’s time to go back and be the evasive cold-hearted CEO again of AEA Records.

She contacted Lauren and told her to pick her up in the airport. Lauren was furious. She will deal with her later. Adena notes several voicemails on her phone. Without looking at the sender, she deleted them all. Most of them are from Lauren anyway.

Lauren arrives after approximately thirty minutes. The look on her Vice President’s face could kill anyone in plain sight. Adena wanted to laugh but she knows that it would just make things worse.

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?” Lauren greets her with rage.

“Nice to see you too, Lauren.” She replies coolly.

* * *

“Can I talk to Adena?” Kat demands. The assistant raises her eyebrows at Kat. “I really need to talk to her please.”

Kat was furious. Alex told her that Adena arrived three hours ago. The OT3 were in a radio show when she received that message. She wanted to leave at that point in time but she can’t because their interview was about to start. After that, they also had a photo shoot so as much as she wanted to leave her band’s commitments, she couldn’t.

“She is in a meeting.” The assistant says.

“Can you tell her that I’m looking for her and really want to talk to her?” Kat pleads.

“Sure, Ms. Edison. I will inform Ms. El-Amin.”

“Thank you.” Kat replies. She turned and walks towards the elevator.

The elevator made a ding sound and when it opened, she was face to face with none other than the person who makes her heart beat fast.

“Adena…” She breathes.

Adena stood still. She wasn’t expecting Kat at all.

“Kat. What are you doing here?” She asks, her eyebrows furrowing. “Aren’t you supposed to be in an interview with Alicia Clark at this time?”

Kat shakes her head. She chuckles bitterly. “Wow.”

“Huh?”

“You knew my schedule but I don’t know yours. It’s unfair isn’t it?” She says in a bitter tone.

“What are you saying Kat? Of course, I know your schedule. Alex filled me in.” Adena replies as she steps out of the elevator. She was unprepared to see Kat. She was not ready to see her just yet.

Kat exhales. “Right. You’re my boss.” She wanted to cry. Kat wanted to hug her tightly and cry on her arms. She was both relieved and furious. But what hurts her most is that Adena acted like nothing happened.

Like she wasn’t missing.

Like it didn’t matter that Kat was looking for her in more than two months.

Like Kat didn’t matter.

And it breaks Kat’s vulnerable heart immensely.

Kat’s jaw clenches. “You know what? I’m gonna go. Will you excuse me?” She says hastily while going directly towards the elevator.

Adena catches her wrist. “Kat, what’s going on?” She asks, wondering why Kat was reacting like this.

Kat pulls away. “Have you listened to any of my voicemails?”

“Oh.” Adena shakes her head.

“Yeah. I figured.” She replies as she tries to stop her tears from falling down. “Goodbye Adena.”

They stared at each other until the elevator door closes.

Adena was speechless. What just happened? She thought.

* * *

 

Kat’s tears couldn’t stop falling down. It was a good thing that she left the building before her tears betray what she feels.

She went straight home. Jane and Sutton comforted her endlessly. They knew how Kat feels about Adena. And now, they are furious at Adena for hurting Kat this way.

“I hate crying.” Kat says after a while.

“I know. Crying makes us ugly.” Jane comments that made Kat chuckle. At least they are still capable of making Kat laugh.

“I don’t want to cry anymore.” Kat says again. “Why is it so hard to fall for someone? Especially if it’s unrequited.”

“Are you sure it was unrequited?” Sutton asks. “Because I think it’s not one-sided. I think Adena is in love with you.”

Kat chuckles bitterly. “You and Alicia thought the same. That Adena is in love with me. If what you said was actually true, I should know right? I should have felt it.”

Jane caresses Kat’s black curly hair. She loves how soft it is. “Maybe you’re just oblivious, Kat. Maybe you already had set your mind that Adena won’t love you back. So everything she does, you just ignored it and just put it in a friend-zone territory.”

Kat shakes her head. “I don’t want to get my hopes up anymore. It’s the worst feeling.” Kat thought it over. Were Jane and Sutton right about these things? Was she the oblivious one?

“You know what? I need ice cream. Do you like ice cream? I’m going to buy some ice cream.” Sutton says hastily as she stands up. She grabs her purse and went straight to the door. She opens it and her mouth formed an ‘O’. “Jane! Would you like to accompany me to buy ice cream?” She shouts.

“I can’t leave Kat, Sutton. Just go alone.” Jane shouts back.

“Can I speak to Kat?” Adena’s voice filled the entire apartment.

Kat’s heart skips a beat as soon as she heard Adena’s voice. Quickly, she wipes her tears away.

“Okay. I’m going with Sutton to buy ice cream.” Jane stands up.

Sutton let Adena come in, but before they step out of the apartment, she leans into Adena. “You might be my boss, but I won’t hesitate to throw your ass out of this apartment if you don’t have any plans to fix that. Just keep that in mind.”

Adena nods. “Don’t worry.”

Jane narrows her eyes at Adena before they left.

Kat stood up when she saw Adena making her way towards her. She tried to act bravely but she knew that her swollen eyes betrayed her. “What are you doing here, Adena?”

“I want to apologize.” Adena starts in a low voice. “I didn’t know that I made you worried. I was…”

Kat blushes. “Where did you go off to? And why?”

Adena swallows hard. “I was… uhm…”

“Is Shireen with you?” Kat asks, crossing her arms. “You should have told me beforehand, I wouldn’t be so worried then. I actually thought you were kidnapped, Adena.”

Adena’s heart beats rapidly inside her chest. “I wasn’t with Shireen or any other girls for that matter. I wanted to be alone. I need time to think. I need to heal.”

Kat furrows her eyebrows, confused. “Heal? From what?”

This is it. Adena thought. She is going to lay all her cards. She is going to admit her feelings for Kat, whatever it takes. Unrequited love be damned, she needs to tell Kat how in love she is with her. Her heart is on a thin line. There is no going back. She is going to…

“I’m in love with you.”

It wasn’t Adena who said it first. It was Kat.

Kat blurts it out, unable to stop herself.

Adena was speechless. Shocked. She was unable to react.

“I know. It’s stupid.” Kat chuckles bitterly. “I broke your rule.” She looks away, unable to stare at Adena’s shocked face. It hurts her deeply. “I fell for the hot chick I met at the bar one night. But it wasn’t in that moment.” She breathes hard and looks away. “I fell in love with the elusive, cold CEO because when she was with me, she was the warmest person I know. And with her, I feel safe.” She stares at Adena’s shocked eyes again. “Being with you makes me feel, Adena. You’re the first person I fell in love with. And I understand that you don’t feel the same way but this is not the time to be coward anymore. I want you to know that I broke your rule and I don’t care. I’m in love with you.”

Adena blinks. Is this a dream? Did Kat just… DID KAT JUST TOLD HER SHE IS IN LOVE WITH HER???

Adena’s speechless state made Kat wary. She steps back slowly and was prepared to run away from Adena because she can’t afford to cry in front of the CEO.

Saying your confession of love is one thing but crying because it was unrequited was definitely another thing.

She was about to leave when a hand wraps her wrist. She didn’t turn around.

“Kat…”

She didn’t turn around.

“Look at me please…”

Kat turns around and she was face to face with Adena’s teary eyes.

Adena smiles. “I think I broke my rule first, Kat. I’m in love with you too.”

It was Kat’s turn to remain speechless.

Adena sighs. “I didn’t return into the country because I thought you were with Alicia. I was hurt. I couldn’t get over it. I was a coward.” She lowers her head, “You made me feel like I’m the happiest woman in the world, Kat. Being with you makes me complete. The real reason Shireen left me was that she knew I wasn’t in love with her. That’s why she constantly tells me that I don’t have a heart. I cared for her but I think she was right; I never fell in love with her. She hurt my pride when she called off our engagement but not my heart. I realized that when I was with you and when I thought I lost you. I was a coward, Kat. I was afraid that you wouldn’t love me. That you wont choose me. There are bright things ahead of you and…” She exhales a deep breath again, her heart feels like its going out of her rib cage. “And I thought I wasn’t the one for you. I thought it was better that you would never know what I feel for you. Seeing you with Alicia made me jealous. It made me crazy and I really thought you were with her. And…”

“Why are you here then if you don’t want me to know what you really felt for me?” Kat found her voice and she bravely asked Adena.

Adena chuckles. “Because I never felt this way before and I’ll be damned if I will let my cowardice get in the way again of telling you how I really feel. And to be very honest, it never crossed my mind that you love me too.”

Kat chuckles, she puts her hand on Adena’s shoulders with ease. “I was oblivious but I think you are the most oblivious one of all.”

Adena smiles warmly. “Is that so?”

“Yeah. Because, Adena El-Amin… I think I’m pretty obvious of what I feel for you.”

Adena chuckles. “I think it’s the other way around.”

Kat bites her lip, her eyes zone in on Adena’s luscious lips. “Can I kiss you now?” She asks.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Adena leans in and captures Kat’s lips with her own. The kiss starts slow but the more they lean into each other, the more the kisses become more passionate. Kat opens her mouth giving access to Adena’s tongue. She felt her knees buckle as she moans. Adena’s hands were planted on her waist, pulling her more against her.

“I love you so much, Adena.” Kat mumbles against Adena’s lips.

“I love you too, so much more.” Adena replies on her lips.

They pull away when breathing becomes more difficult. They smile at each other like fools in love.

“Thank you for coming and confessing your love for me, Adena. Finally.” Kat smiles.

Adena laughs. “From what I’ve witnessed, you were the first one to confess before I could.”

Kat laughs heartily. “Yeah. I was at the peak of the moment.”

“Wait. What about Alicia?” Adena pulls away lightly.

Kat rolls her eyes. “You should have known that was just a PR stunt, Adena.”

“I saw you kissing.”

“Alicia and I are just friends. The one who captured that photo was just at the right moment at the right time. Alicia was whispering something to me when that photo was taken.”

“So I was jealous for nothing?” Adena raises her eyebrows.

“My heart belongs to you, Adena. You’re my Elusive Hot Chick.” Kat says as she leans against Adena and kisses her into oblivion.

* * *

 **THE END**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!!!!!
> 
> Hope you all like it :)
> 
> Thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know if you like the chapter. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want to chat and fangirl over Kadena. Twitter is @theRainezeik
> 
> I'm an author of multiple fandoms:  
> Brittana  
> Quinntana  
> Clexa  
> Lexark  
> Elsanna  
> Kadena  
> and probably Rookie Blue's Gail and Holly in the mix. (I just watched it lately and I'm addicted. I'll probably write a fic for them in the future.)
> 
>  
> 
> My other works are on fanfiction website but I'll probably upload them here in AO3 too if I have time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
